Straw Hats One Half
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Jusenkyo Island. If you fall into one of many springs will take the form of whomever or whatever downed there last. And Luffy, Zoro and Sanji fall into Spring of Drowned Girl! Please R
1. Very Bad if You Fall in

Disclaimer: I don't ownOne Piece or Ranma1/2, ifI did then 4kids and Al Kahn would haven't gotten their hands on One Piece. (rants) I hate that Al Kahn. (the camera angle shows mefrom the ceilingg I look up and shout) Kaaaaaaaaaahn!

Usa: It's about time.

Ko: Yeah, with all the One Piece and Pokemon fanfic she dose I was wondering when she was going to a Wrath of Kahn joke.

Me: -.- Ignore that last part.

A/N: Happy New Year! Okay I have a l t of notes to put down so first I'm going to give you some info about two OCs that are in this fic.

Usa: The ditzy assistant chef of the Straw Hats (let's face it, cooking for Luffy should no, lack of smarts and can eat a ton. fighting wise she is a master of the Gi style of Martial arts and master of Ki maturation though the last part is a complete mystery why she can do that however there's a side effect ot her Ki manipulation is that she glow pink when angry. Unlike Luffy she's can be a little shy at times (She won't tell any one her dream for the future and a story what happen to her in past because she's embarrassed by it) and she's a Vegetarian (Luffy has no idea what one is (it's not a joke on his stupidity but a joke on how much meat he eats)).While moose of the time she's not very smart when ever she's get a brilliant idea she's a temporary genius... on the opposite when ever someone asked why she doesn't hate pirate she temporally becomes... well stupider, she babbles incoherently until she falls down. She's a former prate thief known as The Rabbit. Her mother is from the Gi clan and also at the Rabbit Rabbit devil fruit, so she had rabbit ears and a tail, her father isthe pirate Sansom Gen who came up with a perverted plan involving her mother, Ko is her younger half sister by a day on her father's side and she also had an older halfbrother on her mother's side named Trent. She loves pink andalways wears an out fit with pink on, most of thetime she wears sundresses (the only time she's doesn't wear them are on Winter Islands).Robin refers to as "Miss Rabbit".

Ko: The Singer/Battle Stagiest for the Straw Hats, she's a bit of a prankster and also very sarcastic. When she first joined the Straw Hats she gave everyone childish nicknames, after a while she dropped Zoro and Nami's (who she's the closet to other than her sister), after she, Luffy and Usa defeated SansomGen she started calling everyone else by their names... except for Sanji whom she refers to as "Perv Master S" in fact Zoro sometimes calls him by that name. Even though Ko is nicer to the Straw Hats than when she first joined she still makes sarcastic comments about them and even pulls the occasional prank. She is a master of the Kone Style of Weapons though she prefers rapier and throwing weapons (a mix of Throwing knives, Kunai and shrunken) (though so far she has also used a broad sward and a chainscythe)and alsoa 3rd degree master of the other dimension (which is just a fancy way of saying she's good with pocket space).She's a tactical genius and can come up with a plan in less than a minutes when it comes to battle strategy... ironically she prefers title of "Singer" before "Battle Stagiest" She's a former prate thief known as The Cat. Her mother is a member of Kone clan and ate the Kitten Kitten devil fruit so she has cat ears and tail, her father is the Pirate Gen Sansom who came up with a perverted plan involving her mother, Usa is her older half sister by a day on her father's side. Shedreams of becoming a pop idol one day.Robin refers ot her as "Miss Cat"

Shared Info: They are very close even though they despise their father and also refer to him as "The Bastard". In order to hide their ears while in public they wear hats ( Usa white hat with a ribbon around it, Ko blue base cap). Before they joined the Straw Hats they were the duo "The Rabbit and The Cat", pirate thieves who give the spoils to the poor. Both hate perverts due to the stereotype about rabbit girls and cat girls (that they are sex pots), which is why Ko treats Sanji lower than dirt while Usa is tolerant of him (Important to the story). And that's all I can think about them. These two may seem like they might take over the show for the first couple chapters but by the 4th chapter they will defiantly not be the stars (I'm not even sure if Usa will even get more than one line in the 3rd chapter).

I don't see this as a Crossover per se but more of a traditional "forcing the main characters of a series inspring of drowned girl" fanfic (see them all the time, I once read one with Ash from Pokemon). Also this has nothing to do with my Ranma One Piece cross over "Merger of Cursed Worlds" (which I recommend reading), this is complete different universe than what happened in that fanfic. Also Ranma, Genma, Shampoo and the Jusenkyo appear in the first chapter, none of by their names (though the Jusenkyo guide is referred as the guide and Ranma as the pigtailed girl).There's also a small mention of Ryoga. Though there will be mini-stories based on jokes from Ranma and also a chapter or two based on episodes from the anime.

Just to be clear, Luffy is the only who falls in, Zoro dived in after him and Sanji gets pushed in... but I won't say who. (laughs evilly)

Straw Hats One Half

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Very Bad if You Fall in.

It was a quiet and peaceful day on the Merry Go. Luffy sat on the ram's head, Zoro slept peacefully, Nami looked over maps, Usopp told Chopper one of his stories, Robin read, Sanji and Usa cooked lunch and Ko laid on her perch (The post that holds the sails), she sighed to herself "Today's the day…", she was of course refereeing to her sister's anger. Usa since the fact that she was a rabbit girl had been angry with Sanji for obvious reasons. Ko was afraid that Usa may do something drastic, sure unlike Ko who called him Perv Master S, pinned him to the deck at least once a week and threatened him twice a month Usa tried to not let out her anger except for the fact that she glowed pink, that was thing she couldn't hide. In the galley both were preparing lunch.

"Usa, can you see if we have…." Said Sanji who turned around to find a glowing Usa.

"See if we have what?" asked Usa in a fake happy tone.

"Uh… milk" said Sanji.

"Sure thing…" said Usa still using the fake happy tone, she checked the fridge and got the milk.

"What has gotten you angry?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing I'm not angry." said Usa, lying, Sanji knew she was lying and Usa knew he knew.

"Well can you tell everyone lunch is ready." said Sanji.

"Okay" said Usa.

The angry glow subsided and she went to the deck.

"Lunch's ready…" said Usa.

"Yay! Meat!" cheered Luffy.

The meal went as usual, Zoro and Sanji fought, Ko glared at Sanji, Luffy asked Usa why she wasn't eating meat, just a normal meal. When everyone was done Usa volunteered to wash the dishes, everyone left but her sister.

"Sis, your angry with Perv Master S, admit it" said Ko.

"I'm not angry." said Usa who began to glow again.

Ko sighed, Usa was a bad liar when it came to her anger, mainly because her Ki always showed up. Ko got an idea to get her sister to admit she's angry, as well try an experiment that she's wanted to do for the longest time. She went to the fridge and went to the box labeled "Ko's fish, touch or you get pinned to the deck" She pulled out a fish and took out a cabob skewer from pocket space. She put the fish on the skewer placed in her sister angry Ki aura, lo and behold it began to cook. Usa realized what was happening after a few minutes. She turned around just as the fish was done.

"Were… were you cooking a fish on my anger?" she asked with a sweat drop.

Ko took a bite, "You know this is pretty sweet, I thought it would taste bitter but I guess since you angry at Perv Master S I guess that's what makes it sweet" said Ko jokingly.

"Who said I was angry?" asked Usa.

"You already admitted you were angry!" yelled Ko.

"I did?" said Usa who was finished wit the dishes.

"Yes you did!" said Ko taking another bite form the fish.

"I don't remember" said Usa who walked out of the room.

Ko sighed, she had no idea if Usa was telling the truth or not, it was like her to forget something she said a few minutes ago but she might also be lying.

Ko fallowed her out on deck to find there were approaching an island.

"What's the island?" asked Luffy.

Nami check her maps, "I think this is Jusenkyo Island…" said Nami, "I don't know anything."

Everyone anime fell, "Some navigator you are!" said Ko.

"Sorry... does anyone else know about the island." said Nami.

Everyone but Usa and Ko shook their head.

"Well we do…" said Ko.

"It's not exactly a place to restock." said Usa.

"Why not? asked Luffy.

"Well I'll tell you" said Ko giving a scary face, which was caused by Usa standing right besides her holding a flashlight up to her face. "Um… Usa this is not the time." said Ko.

"Sorry but it creates feeling to the story." said Usa.

"Maybe if the island is haunted but not this!" said Ko she sighed at her sister's stupidity and continued with the story "The Island's only village is an Amazon village. The way of life is fighting and will challenge outsiders… however if you win… the Amazon with hunt you down to ends of the world and kill you!" said Ko.

Usopp screamed while everyone else gasped. Ko looked at her sister and gave a nodded. Usa yelled out "Hey Luffy, want me to give the combination to the meat locker's lock?"

"Really!" said Luffy.

Usa nodded, "Hey wait a second…" said Sanji, Usa might be a pretty girl but he's not letting Usa give the meat supply like that. An interesting argument broke out while Luffy was saying let her do it. The other Straw Hats watched in confusion thinking that Usa had reached a whole new level of stupidity, that is until Ko said very quietly "That's not the whole story…"

"What?" said Zoro.

"Shh, the truth is that that only applies to women, when men beat an Amazon they must get married, that's the reason why we know, a male member of the Gi clan beat one and she told us sorties about the village, I don't want Perv Master S to find out because, well he might try to marry one and I don't want Luffy to find because he might blab, Usa feels the same way." said Ko quietly.

The other Straw Hats nodded, then Ko cleared her voice "There's also something else about the island that is a complete mystery. The Springs of the island." said Ko.

Luffy wanted know and got distracted from the fight, apparently the only the thing that could drag him from meat was a mysterious adventure, the fight between Sanji and Usa ended and Usa stood beside her sister.

"We know nothing about the springs only that they are dangerous…" said Ko.

"My relative never told us about the springs out guess is that she assumed that we would stay off the island entirely." said Usa.

"Then how do you know about the spring then?" asked Zoro.

"Well it happened like this…" said Ko.

(Flashback)

About a year and half before hand Usa and Ko were eating at a ramen stand while the entire town celebrated… celebrated the appearance of The Rabbit and The Cat. Since they were out in public they wore their hats to hide their ears. They were the only ones at the stand, until a girl with bright red hair tied into a pigtail and panda joined.

The panda held up a wooden sign that "Two bowls of Ramen please and a kettle full of hot water."

Both Usa and Ko stared at the sight of a panda, "Um… how is that Panda able to read and write?" asked Usa.

The Panda took out another sign saying "Um… er… … … …" it then flipped it over that read "I'm Panda Man!"

"Your not Panda Man… that's one thing is for sure." said Ko as a man who was very muscular wearing a panda mask ran past the ramen stand.

"You dolt." Said the pig tailed girl.

The panda took out another sign that read "Heh heh heh…"

"Fine I mind as well tell you, have you heard of Jusenkyo Island?" asked the Pig tailed girl.

"You mean about the Amazon village law? Yeah, I know about that." said Ko.

"A member of my clan told us about that." said Usa.

The pig-tailed girl stared at them "Why couldn't I be a member of your clan…" the girl mumbled.

"What?" asked Usa and Ko.

"Nothing…" said the pig tailed girl, "I was saying Jusenkyo island has another secret… have you heard of the Springs there?" asked the girl.

The sisters shook their heads no.

"Well…" said the pig tailed but before she could say anything else a girl with purple hair holding bon-boris came seemly out nowhere.

"Oh no!" shouted the girl while the panda held up a sign that said the same thing.

"I kill you" said the girl. The pigtailed girl and the panda ran off while the girl chased them.

"I could have sworn that girl said Why couldn't I be a member of your clan…" said Ko.

"No wonder." said Usa.

(End of Flashback)

The others stared at the sisters mainly because that story sounded pretty unbelievable, Luffy believed it though.

"We suspect that the girl must have beaten an Amazon." said Ko.

"Well any ways…" said Usa and she and Luffy said at the exact same time "I want to see the springs!"

"I should have seen that one coming…" thought Ko.

"Do you guys know how long the log pose sets?" asked Nami.

"That I do know, it takes less than a half hour, I say we all check out the springs, it might be hot springs or something plus who would attack in less than an hour?" said Ko.

Everyone else knew she was probably right. Later they landed on the island. They managed to find the springs in 10 minutes. The springs were not hot springs much to both Nami and Ko's disappointment.

"It appears to be martial artist training ground." said Usa looking a the bamboo poles sticking out from the springs.

Suddenly a fat man wearing what appeared to be some sort of militarily uniform popped out of nowhere.

"So come to visit the legendary training ground? But you must listen to story…" said the man who the guide and began to tell the history of the springs though possibly only Robin was interested.

"I'm going to see if you can the ship from those poles!" said Luffy.

"Sir is very bad if you fall." said the guide.

"You should listen to him." said Robin.

Luffy Gum Gum Rocketed to the nearest pole.

"Sir is very bad if you fall in" repeated the guide.

"How did you know he can't swim in fresh water?" asked Ko, since the Devil Fruit curse only works with sea water, Luffy never bothered to try learn to swim in fresh water.

"…" replied the guide.

Luffy looked around the island on the pole.

"Sir get down now!" said the guide.

Suddenly Luffy lost his grip on the pole and fell into the spring. For some reason he felt himself go though some strange changes in the water, very strange changes, as he held his breath.

"That idiot!" said Zoro jumping into the spring as well. Much like Luffy the moment he went into the water he felt himself go thought changes as well but he didn't care. He needed to find that idiot captain so that everyone can hit him on the head. He saw a hand and grabbed it, he could help to wonder why such a spring can be so deep.

The Straw Hats watched in horror, except for Robin who was curious what would resurface, the Guide was scared, scared that he would get yet another death threat… particularly from that swords man.

Two people resurfaced, however they were both girls, one had waist long dark brown hair the other had forest green hair, cut down to her ear and was very tan… the weird thing was that girl with dark brown hair was wearing Luffy's clothes and treasured straw hat and the girl with forest green hair had Zoro's clothes on an appeared to have Zoro's swords as well.

Zoro looked at the other Straw Hats, their faces were of confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro, his voice was much higher and sounded like a girl. He looked towards Luffy who was conscious… he wasn't holding Luffy it was a girl with waist long hair dark brown hair, but she the same clothes as Luffy.

Luffy was glad that he didn't drown and he was rescued in time, but when he surfaced the faces of his crew were of confusion. He heard a girl say "What's wrong?". Luffy turned ot look at a girl holding onto him, she was tan and had forest green hair.

"Oh no!" yelled the guide.

"They fell in the girl spring?" asked Robin who was only crew member who wasn't confused.

"That's right, they fall into spring of drown girl, very tragic story about young girl who drowned in spring 1500 years ago."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes then both Luffy and Zoro looked at their chests… both had breasts.

"Luffy and…" said Usa.

"Zoro are girls?" said Ko finishing her sister's sentence.

Sanji burst in laughter, Nami began to get a headache, Usopp and Ko suppressed their laughs, Chopper went a round screaming something about finding a cure and Usa looked sympathetic. Sanji walked over and began to laugh even more.

"I can't believe the dumb swordsman is now a girl!" he laughed and began to laugh even more.

Usa began to get angry, very angry, extremely angry. So angry she glow so bright she could light an extremely dark cave. Both Ko and Usopp noticed this.

"Usa…" said Ko, while Usopp hid behind her.

USA began to walk over to Sanji.

Zoro had enough of the cook laughter, he or should I say she was about to pull him in when someone pushed him in. Zoro was surprised, at first he thought it was Ko but Ko didn't glow… and according to Usa if she did glow it wouldn't be pink.

"You… jerk… this is not time to laugh! I'm going back to the ship." said Usa adjusting her hats so that no one would see her eyes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, extremely surprised, even Ko was surprised.

Sanji surfaced, surprised that Usa pushed him (now a her) in, she now had platinum blonde hair that reached right below her shoulders.

"What just happened?" asked Sanji.

"My sister went nuts and pushed you in." said Ko.

After the awkwardness Zoro managed to get out and glared at the guide, who was shaking, he got death threats at least once a week but usually it wasn't someone on the wanted list.

"Before you kill, let me show you something" said the quivering guide.

Not too long later all the Straw Hats were in the guide's hut. The guide was boiling water and two out three of the newly made girls looked pretty angry.

"Why couldn't he just tell us about the springs." said Zoro.

"Well none of you were actually paying attention to his story…" said Robin.

"She has a point" said Nami.

Sanji also looked pretty angry, Ko said with an evil smile "Perv Master S can't pick up chicks and that's why he's angry."

Sanji didn't know what to say but she was right.

"It's ready." said the Jusenkyo guide.

"And tea is going to help how?" asked Zoro.

The guide poured the hot water on Zoro, who was once again a guy.

"So I'm back ot normal" he asked as the guide poured hot water on Luffy and Sanji both returned to normal… well their usual selves any ways.

"Not quite" said the guide.

Everyone stared at the guide who then splashed Luffy the one who's the least angry about becoming a girl (quite possibly the only one who didn't mind) with cold water.

"Is how curse works, cold you change, hot water reverse." said the guide, "If you wish to kill me do it now."

Everyone began to sweat drop, "Do you get a lot of death treats?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, I do most of them are usually their faults though no one ever listens to the story… except for that one time where I almost accidentally eat this guy who changes into a pig." said the guide.

There was an awkward silence, then Robin broke by saying "It is true none of you listened to his story."

"She has a point, if any of us listened to the story then Luffy pro…" said Ko who stopped in mid sentence realized something then started over "Then instead of Zoro going in to save Luffy it have might have been one of the girl's who saved him."

"Hey what about me?" said Sanji.

"After you made fun of Zoro it was inevitable that you would have fallen in…" said Ko, if Usa hadn't pushed him she was planning to the same thing.

"She's right" said Zoro, knowing that if Usa hadn't pushed him in he would have done it.

Nami looked at the Log Pose, "The Log Pose is set, she should head back." said Nami.

So the Straw Hats left, with three of the members now cursed by Jusenkyo, about 10 minutes after they left the guide said to himself "I forgot to tell them about Spring of Drowned Man… oh well"

Next Time: Usa's still angry with "Perv Master S" so it's up to Sanji and Ko to calm her down lest the food supply of the Straw Hats become tainted. Also the three cursed one deals with becoming girls when splashed with cold water... and Luffy doesn't mind? Oookay. Contains mini-story taken directly form a joke form the Ranma 1/2 anime.


	2. We Need to Talk

A/N: Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter but there is no Shonen Ai or Yaoi what so ever, sorry if I got any ones hopes up (But there will be some interesting chapters coming up but nothing like full scale)

Chapter 2: We Need to Talk

And so the Straw Hats walked back in silence. Mainly because the whole curse thing. That is until Ko asked Sanji.

"Hey Perv Master S, you going to look at your self naked when we get back." said Ko.

Sanji said nothing, she had been known to set up traps like that for him, the last time was a week before on a Summer Island, she asked him she looked good in a bikini then he said she looked hot… she pinned him to the deck less then a second later. He should have known it was a trap… Ko can't swim.

"Don't worry I don't plan to pin you to the deck…" said Ko with an evil smile.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Nami.

Ko just whistled innocently.

"You do realize that just makes you look even guiltier…" said Zoro.

Ko sweat dropped, he was right.

Back the Merry Go, Usa sat on the stairs thinking about what she had done… Sanji was stuck like for the rest of his life… but he did disserve it, she asked him many times not to think about her in that way.

"That Pervert!" she yelled accidentally throwing a Ki beam into the air accidentally killing yet another sea gull.

"Not again" said Usa referring to the time she introduced herself to the other Straw Hats.

She picked up the dead seagull and was about to chuck into the sea when the other Straw Hats arrived.

"Kill another sea gull sis?" asked Ko.

Usa gave one her trademark happy nods, then she noticed something strange "Hey you changed back…" said Usa.

"Well it's rather complex…" said Zoro.

"Let me show you!" said Ko with an evil grin, she pushed Sanji into the water turning into a girl once again.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji or in case Sanji-Chan.

"Okay I'm confused…" said Usa while she was thinking "All right Sanji's a girl again"

"Hey was that what you were planning to do when you asked him that question?" asked Nami.

"Yep… thought I was going to pin to deck again didn't you?" said Ko.

Later in the galley after the whole Cold Girl, Hot Guy explanation, with all three of them in their girl forms. No one knew what to say, until Robin brought up something.

"I think you maybe a little weaker as girls."

"She may have a point… I mean girls are a lot weaker than guys." said Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro or in this case Zoro-Chan.

Ko took out a small chart from pocket space, it showed the way of fighting for each member of the crew. "Well unlike you guys… well Zoro and Perv Master S any ways, you two use your strength I'll compare Zoro and myself for an example as we both use swords: Zoro: He mostly uses his awesome strength in battle in a sense if he did have it he's be weak. Me: I use speed, smarts and stealth. If I used my strength then I'd lose pretty badly. Girls are weaker than boys." said Ko.

"So what's the plan?" asked Usopp.

"Well looks like some one picked up on why took out the chart… I propose training sessions for both Perv Master S and Zoro, I'd help train Zoro and Usa can help train Sanji train." said Ko.

"Hey what about me?" asked Luffy or in this case Luffy-Chan.

"Do you still have your Devil Fruit powers?" asked Ko.

Luffy-Chan stretched her finger, making sure.

"Yeah" she said.

"Your fine!" said Ko, "So how about it?"

"I've been wanting to spar with you anyways" said Zoro-Chan.

Sanji-Chan with heart in her eyes, "Of course! If Usa's helping me!"

"Well how about it sis!" said Ko taking a sip of water.

"No… (Beep) her." said Usa.

Ko coughed up her water, Nami and Chopper began to help her. Everyone else's mouths dropped to the floor.

"What?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"I said (Beep) you! Look I'm tired of the way you treat me! You perverted Ass Hole! Got it!" yelled Usa glowing as bright as the sun.

She stormed out the galley everyone was still in shock, "Wow that was the first time I heard her curse." said Ko recovering from the choking.

"Wait don't you two say "Bastard" a lot?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count." said Ko.

"So what happened?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"Well it's simple…" said Ko holding off for dramatic tension. "She snapped" resulting in everyone anime falling.

Sanji-Chan recovered "What do you mean she snapped."

"Well once again it's simple. As we told you before we grew up with perverts wanting ot have sex with us at the age of 10, due to the perverted stereotype so we trained ourselves to tune into the thoughts of those perverts that's the Origin to our pervert senses!" said Ko.

"Where did you come up with the name again?" asked Luffy-Chan.

"From Usa's bizarre sense of humor… I don't understand it. Anyways, by training ourselves to tune into their perverted thoughts we can tell someone is thinking about us in that way. Since Usa is close quarters with Perv Master S to cook breakfast lunch and dinner she kind of snapped as she never let out her anger, unlike me." said Ko.

Sanji-Chan thought about it and knew she was right. "I somehow knew today she would snap though I never thought it involve a cursed spring… I always thought it would involve a meat cleaver, a live chicken and a goat head." said Ko.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oookay." said Zoro-Chan.

"Any ways… I'm going to try and talk to my sister." said Ko she walked out of the Galley and then came back a few seconds later "Hey if I'm not back by ten minutes call out my name… I don't answer you'll know what happened and if that happened PLEASE HELP ME!" said Ko who then left again.

She found her older half sister by the sheep's head.

"Hey sis, want to talk?" asked Ko.

"NO!" yelled Usa and with an evil smile took out a ball of yarn.

Ten minutes later, Nami called out "Hey Ko!"

No answer. They all went to look for Ko who was probably the victim of her weakness… yarn balls.

Sanji-Chan found her mewing while tossing around the ball of yarn. She managed to tear the yarn away from the cat-girl who came back to her senses.

"I hate to say this but thanks Perv Master S." said Ko.

"Your welcome… did you really have to call me that." said Sanji-Chan.

"I said that so many times… not matter what you look like on the outside you're still a pervert on the inside. Anyways… if I know my sister she's going to dish out her anger until you two make up… as friends if you try anything else to try to become "more than" she's going to kill you." said Ko.

"You're going to help me." said Sanji-Chan. She began to get a perverted grin.

Ko grabbed her by the shirt collar "Look I'm doing this to repay Usa for what she did when we fought the Bastard… I still need to repay Luffy… anyways this is for Usa not you! Got that!" said Ko angrily.

Sanji-Chan nodded, Ko let go of her, it was the first time both of them noticed that Sanji's shorter as a girl. It was weird, Sanji-Chan was a whole half foot shorter.

"This is weirding me out!" said Ko.

She took out a pot of hot water from Pocket space and poured on Sanji.

"Thanks." said Sanji.

"Try to talk to her… other wise if my theory is correct then we're in troble." said Ko.

"What kind of trouble." asked Sanji.

"… I don't to say because I made the calculations and I don't want to say because you'd think I'm crazy." said Ko.

Sanji stared at the cat girl.

"Try to talk to my sister, but wait 'till tomorrow and don't try to get her to help you cook dinner, that is where danger lies." said Ko.

Later they were all eating dinner, with the exception of Usa.

"Hey Love cook!" said Zoro who was once again male.

"What?" yelled Sanji.

"Why does dinner suck more than usual?" asked Zoro.

"What's that suppose to mean?" yelled Sanji.

"It crap." said Zoro.

Sanji went to the sink and pulled out a bucket filled it and splashed it Zoro, thusly becoming a girl.

"Want to say that pine head?" asked Sanji.

Everyone in the galley wonder what he meant.

"When he's a girl his hair looks like a pine tree." said Sanji.

Zoro got angry, grabbed the bucket from Sanji's hand and filled it. Splashed Sanji with it.

"How do you like it?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"Grr…" said Sanji.

The two began to beat each other up. While everyone else ignored it.

"So where's Usa?" asked Usopp.

"I think she's at the Tangerine Trees… she's there because I won't go there" said Ko, she changed the subject not wanting to talk about her sister, "Hey Luffy, do you mind changing into a girl." said Ko.

"What do you mean." asked Luffy.

"I think Miss Cat is referring to how you feel about changing into a girl." said Robin.

"I think it's cool." said Luffy.

Everyone but Sanji-Chan and Zoro-Chan anime fell.

Ko was the first one to regain composure "Then you can't be king of the Pirates!" said Ko.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"You'd be the Quing of the Pirates." said Ko making a very bad joke.

Everyone but Luffy, Zoro-Chan and Sanji-Chan anime fell.

"SO I can become King of Pirates." Said Luffy confused.

"Yeah, if you hide it." said Ko.

"She has a point, otherwise you'd be a laughing stock and most powerful pirate." said Nami.

"Wouldn't that be a paradox?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah I think so." said Usopp.

The next day early in the morning Usa finally left her hiding place. She began to do some training in the martial arts. Sanji who was serving watched heard the rabbit train.

"Hey Usa!" called Sanji.

Usa ignored the perverted chef.

Sanji began to climb down as, Usa saw him. She held out her hands in a heart shape!

"Uh oh!" said Sanji.

"Sparkly Pink Heart Beam!" yelled Usa.

As the name implies she shot out a beam shaped like a pink heart that was indeed very sparkly. It hit the chef head on. He landed face first on the deck. She kicked his unconscious body a few times before cooking breakfast in the galley.

Ko woke up after hearing her most hated of her sister's attacks and saw the unconscious Sanji. She took out a stick from pocket space and began to poke him. After a few minutes, Sanji finally woke up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" joked Ko.

"What happened? The last thing I remember Usa using Sparkly Pink Heart Beam" said Sanji

"My sister's still pissed all right. I say w2ait 'till tonight I have a plan." said Ko.

When it was breakfast they found name card by each plate. Sanji's was just a tiny bit of food.

"At least she's not trying to poison you" said Nami.

"Yeah" agreed Ko.

"So how long is going to last?" asked Zoro.

"If I know my sister." said Ko holding for dramatic effect "I have no idea"

Everyone except Robin anime fell, "What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"This is the first time she ever snapped like this, I mean she keeps hiding in the tangerine trees," said Ko.

"So then why don't you talk to her." asked Luffy.

Ko shot a glare at the idiot captain, "You forgot didn't you?" asked Ko.

"Forget what?" asked Luffy.

Ko got up and slapped him in the head, "I hate citrus fruits. Just the smell gives me the willies," said Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy trying to sneak food from Ko's plate.

Ko managed to get to her plate and grabbed it, she gave it to Sanji. She began to leave but before she left she said "You owe me big time!"

Meanwhile Usa hid between the tangerine trees.

"That… pervert…" she thought.

Later that night Sanji met with Ko at the mast.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sanji.

Ko splashed him with a bucket, thusly becoming a girl.

"Hey!" shouted Sanji-Chan.

"I just thought it would be better if you were a girl." said Ko lying, she just wanted to splash him, "Also this is how we'll lure her out!" taking a carrot from pocket space… tied to a long string.

"My sister's too predictable, she'll chase the carrot until you'll pull it in, tell you'll it again if she tried to leave." said Ko.

"Will that really work?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"Yep, I know my sister well I've known her my whole life." said Ko throwing the carrot into the tangerine tree.

Usa still angry mumbled something about a stupid pervert when he stomach grumbled. She was hungry, she tired not to eat too much of the tangerines since it would make Nami mad, which was pretty hard to do. That was until a carrot showed up.

"Yay!" cheered Usa.

She went to grab but it went out of the trees.

"Hey come back here!" said Usa, as if the carrot was alive.

She exited the trees and tried to grab the carrot again but moved to top of the nearby stairs.

"There you are!"" said Usa trying to grab the carrot again but it down the stairs.

She followed it and finally grabbed it.

"Finally!" said Usa.

"Hey!" said Sanji-Chan getting the rabbit-girl's attention.

Usa glared at him then noticed the string attached to the carrot.

"KO!" yelled Usa an angry aura surrounded her, she then collapsed due to lack of food and Sanji help her.

"Let me help you Usa." said Sanji.

"No thank you." said Usa.

"We need to make up… I mean we do have to work together." said Sanji-Chan.

"Fine but you have to something extremely nice for me!" said Usa.

"Is it listen to something that happened to you 10 years ago and not tell anyone?" asked Sanji-Chan.

Usa stood there "How did you know?" said Usa in shock.

"That's what Ko said you'd ask me to do." said Sanji-Chan.

"I'm I really that predictable to Ko?" she thought. "Okay, here how's it goes…"

And so Usa told her the story… due to certain circumstances I can not write the story she tells her.

"And that's what happened… don't laugh…" said Usa blushing.

"No wonder you don't hate pirates." said Sanji-Chan.

"Remember you have to promise not to tell!" said Usa pointing at her.

"I promise" said Sanji-Chan.

"Okay, good." said Usa.

Ko watched this from above on her perch, "At least she's back to nor… her usual self. And she finally told someone." said Ko.

The next morning, things went back to normal before Usa went nuts… well sort of.

Zoro splashed water on Sanji… becoming a girl once again.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"Are the fights going to be like this from now on?" asked Usa.

"Probably." said Nami.

"I bet if Usa didn't push him in it would half way." said Usopp.

"I doubt it." said Ko who also wanted to push him.

Usa leaned over to her sister "Hey have you gained a new respect for him?" she asked.

"Nope." said Ko.

"None?" asked Usa a little shocked.

"None at all" replied Ko.

"At least I have someone else who knows my secret" thought Usa.

Mini Story- You're going to Barrow our clothes… whether you like it or not.

Based on a joke from Ranma ½ episode 7

(Zoro-Chan, Luffy-Chan and Sanji are running around the deck… in their boxers with no shirt on. Sanji-Chan also has tissues in her nose hands come out of the deck and grabs all the of them, the 4 natural born girls show up)

Nami: Look you have to barrow our clothes, all of yours happen to be dirty, the bath is broken and it too long to boil water!

Usa: What are the chances for all of those things happening?

Ko: 1:1,000,000,000.

Luffy-Chan: I don't mind barrowing your clothes.

(Zoro-Chan and Sanji-Chan bop him in the head)

Ko: Oh you better

(Ko take out two Kunai, Nami takes out the Clima-tact and Usa glows angrily all three of them loom over menacingly. Robin just sighs)

Zoro-Chan and Sanji-Chan: Okay…

(Later in the girl's cabin)

Usa: (holding up a blue sundress covered in pink flowers) You sure you don't want to barrow any of my clothes.

Zoro-Chan: I don't want to anything with pink on it…

Usa: (laughs nervously) I think I have some jeans that might and aren't pink…

Nami (Jokingly): So none of want to ear skirts or dresses.

Sanji-Chan: (Heart eyes) Unless you think I'll look cute in them.

Everyone else but Luffy-Chan: O.o

Ko: Let's just pretend we didn't hear that…

(Zoro-Chan borrowed a pair of jeans from Usa and a green t-shirt from Ko, Luffy-Chan wore jean shorts from Ko and a white shirt from Nami, Sanji-Chan wore a pair of white shorts from Usa and a black tank top from Nami.)

Usa: How dose it fit?

Zoro-Chan: The waist is a little baggy and the shirt is a little tight in the chest area.

(Sanji-Chan and Luffy-Chan nodded)

Usa, Ko and Nami: WHAT!

(They begin to chase the three out of the girl's cabin.)

(On deck, Usopp and Chopper were playing checkers, when this happened by them)

(Luffy-Chan, Zoro-Chan, Sanji-Chan run passed them dressed in kimonos)

Sanji-Chan: This is your fault Zoro!

(The three girls chasing them run past them Usa is pound her fist, Ko has a Rapier out and Nami holding the Clima-tact)

Usa: Hey get back here!

(Luffy-Chan, Sanji-Chan and Zoro-Chan run past them again this time dressed like Sakura (Sanji-Chan), Ino (Luffy-Chan) and Hinata (Zoro-Chan) form Naruto)

Zoro-Chan: Don't blame me!

(The three girls run past them, again, Usa is still pounding her fist, Ko now holding a kunai in each hand and Nami is holding the Clima-tact but is wearing a Naruto headband)

Ko: You are in so much trouble, believe it!

(Luffy-Chan, Sanji-Chan and Zoro-Chan once again runs past them, this time they are dressed up like Megumi (Sanji-Chan), Suzy (Luffy-Chan) and Li-en (Zoro-Chan) from Zatch Bell)

Luffy-Chan: Why are we dress like this again?

Sanji-Chan: Ask the author.

(The girls run past them, Usa's still pounding her fist, Ko is holding a sword that speciously looks like Tia's spell Saifogeo and Nami is holding what looks like Tia's spell book)

Nami: You three better get back here.

(After they left both Usopp and Chopper anime fell)

Chopper: Who's idea was that?

Usopp: I think it's from Ranma ½.

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: In a plot lifted from an episode of Ranma 1/2 Zoro hit his... er her (whatever) head when training... and now think he was born a girl... a prissy girl who loves cooking and hates violence. Can teh Straw Hats change him... her back or have they lost the old Zoro forever?

A/N: First off, the Mini-Story is based on a joke from one of the first Ranma episodes in which Ranma needs to barrow Akane's clothes, in the anime it has the same results with Akane (holding a bamboo sword) and Nabiki chasing Ranma. Each time Ranma runs past the screen s/he is in a different outfit with Nabiki has something that with said outfit, Kimono was in the original but I added an anime twist by making them dress like Naruto and Zatch Bell characters. They actually ran past Soun and Genma who were playing ether Japanese Chess or Go at the time, it indeed end with them anime falling and Soun asking "Whose crackpot idea what that?"

Also I don't plan tell the story of what happened to Usa... not yet any ways, you have to wait 'till March for the upcoming Gem of the Moonto find out what she told Sanji.

One more thing, they are much shorter as girls, and also if you hadn't noticed to distinguished when they are girls why will always have the suffix "Chan" after their names.


	3. I’m a Pretty Girl

A/N: Zoro is really OCC in this chapter... then again that's the fun of this chapter. It is based on an episode of the Ranma 1/2 anime in which Ranma slams his... er her head while a girl and now thinks he's a girl. There are no reverences to Zoro X Luffy or Zoro X Sanji or any Shonen Ai relationships what so ever (I know I should have done a joke like that).

Chapter 3: I'm a Pretty Girl

It was a lone beach under a cliff, two figures stood alone, both had katana drawn out both clearly female, one of them had two, one in each hand the other had three, one in each hand and the third in her mouth. They were of course Zoro-Chan and Ko.

"You ready?" called out Ko.

"Sure am" said Zoro-Chan.

The two began to fight. The 5 swords clashed, the two competitors looked at each other. Zoro-Chan was about to push her back Ko jump up with a back flip and landed on her feet about 5 feet away. She gave a confidante grin to her competitor and then called out.

"Kone Style Twin Katana! Kitty Craw!" said Ko doing a pose then jumped up with her two cats out like cat claws, Zoro-Chan barley managed to dodge. They managed to get their swords to the opponent's neck.

Zoro-Chan sighed "Another Draw." She said sheathing her swords.

"Your doing a lot better, I didn't have to use Cat's Revenge" said Ko.

It has been two weeks since the visit to Jusenkyo Island, every day Ko and Zoro had been have sparing matches, with the exception of the two that were in his male side every single one was a draw, the two he was a he Zoro won, though he has shown in improvement in female form. It was a stalk contrast to the Usa and Sanji sparing sessions which only lasted for one session due to the fact that Sanji "Couldn't hit such beauty", Ko should have warned him that she has beaten up guys twice his size in sparing sessions… when she was ten, it was very unmatched so they stopped, however being much shorter as a girl Usa did start training him in cooking since he's having a bit of a hard time cooking as a girl.

"I'm never going to get used to this" said Zoro.

"Don't worry things will turn out." said Ko.

"How would you know." said Zoro-Chan.

"It just does sound weird me being optimistic, right?" asked Ko.

"No it sounds like your hiding something" said Zoro.

Ko began to sweat drop, "Okay, you dragged it out, I was hopping it would be a surprise…" said Ko.

But was cut off by a rumbling sound, both looked up and saw a rockslide begging.

"This looks bad!" said Ko.

The two ran away however Zoro-Chan was hit in the head by a fairly large rock and was knocked out.

"Oh geez!" said Ko picking up her unconscious body lifting it on her shoulders. Fortunately she made with the extra weight in time.

She managed to bring her back to the Merry Go.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Rock… slide… hit… head…" said Ko needing to take a breather.

Chopper went into large man-beast form and picked Zoro-Chan up and went into the boy's cabin, Ko fallowed so she could explain what happened in case she wanted to know. Chopper banged any cut she had.

Hours went by and she hadn't woken up. Then she did.

"What happened?" asked Zoro-Chan in a feminine voice.

"A rock slide occurred when we fished training… um why are you talking like that?" asked Ko.

Before Zoro-Chan could answer Ko whispered to the deer, "Hey, maybe we should do some tests, something's a little off."

"Your right." said Chopper.

Ko held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Ko.

"Three…" said Zoro-Chan.

"I am." said Ko.

"Ko…" said Zoro-Chan confused.

"And I am?" asked Chopper.

"Chopper…" said Zoro-Chan.

Sanji happened to come in, "Hey is the idiot awake yet?" asked Sanji.

"And this is?" asked Ko pointing to Sanji.

"Sanji…" said Zoro-Chan still confused.

"Something is seriously wrong!" yelled Ko.

"What do you mean." asked Chopper.

"He called him Sanji…" said Ko.

Chopper and Sanji looked at each other… yep something was defiantly wrong.

"So what's wrong?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"And why are you talking like that?" asked Ko.

"What do you mean a girl can't talk like this?" asked Zoro-Chan.

There was an awkward silence, "Um were you born a girl?" asked Ko.

Zoro-Chan nodded.

"WHAT!" yelled Chopper, Ko and Sanji.

The three went into a huddle.

"What happened again?" asked Sanji.

"Well he was hit in the head by a falling rock and now he thinks he's a girl…" said Ko.

"Well what are supposed to do?" asked Chopper.

"Maybe talk to others first." said Ko.

They began to leave for the deck.

"Hey wait!" said Zoro-Chan.

"What?" asked Ko.

"Please don't leave…" said Zoro-Chan.

"Don't worry we'll back in at least ten minutes." said Ko.

"Okay…" said Zoro-Chan.

"This is extremely creepy…" thought Ko.

Not too long later the chef, the doctor and singer managed to get everyone in the galley to discus Zoro.

"It seems Zoro sustained a head injury and now think he's a girl." said Chopper.

"Wait didn't he get injured after you splashed him with cold water?" asked Luffy.

Ko who was next to him slapped him the back of the head, "Not like that…" she said.

"She means he thinks he was born a girl." said Chopper.

"Are you sure you three are not going over board, it could be a joke." said Robin.

"He called Perv Master S by his name." said Ko.

"Okay, so it's not a joke…" said Nami.

Zoro-Chan entered the Galley, "I'm sorry to say this but could I barrow some of Usa's clothes."

There was an awkward slice, "M… my clothes?" stuttered Usa.

Zoro-Chan nodded, "Yeah your clothes are very cute… the ones I'm wearing feel so dirty." She said.

Usa, Nami and Usopp backed into the wall.

"Creepy… very very creepy." said Usa.

"Told ya so." said Ko.

"What's wrong?" said Zoro-Chan.

"Nothing…" said Usa, Usopp and Nami in the same tone.

"So can I?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"Sure…" said Usa.

Later in the girl's cabin Zoro-Chan was picking a dress that belonged to Usa.

"I like this one." Said Zoro-Chan picking one that was a light green and covered in pink polka-dots.

"Okay…" said Usa still a little creeped out.

She changed and went on deck. USA fallowed "I'm going to need alone time…" she said and left for the tangerine trees.

"I can understand that…" thought Ko.

"How do I look?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"…" everyone else.

"What?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"…fine" said Ko.

"Yeah, you look nice." said Nami.

"Thank you!" said Zoro-Chan.

"Hey can you come with me?" asked Ko.

"Sure" asked Zoro-Chan.

After they both left, "This is really creepy…" said Usopp.

"No kidding." replied Nami.

With Ko and Zoro-Chan they were on a beach, Ko handed Zoro-Chan her three swords then Ko took out her katana from pocket space.

"All right, it's time for training." said Ko, "I have to see if she'll fight like this…"

"What?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"Aren't you going to spar?" asked Ko.

"But… I hater violence…" said Zoro-Chan very quietly.

Ko's mouth dropped to the ground, as tumble weed passed by, which snapped her out of her shock.

"Why did a tumble weed pass by?" asked Ko.

"I don't know…" said Zoro-Chan.

"… but what about your dream?" asked Ko.

"I'm know it will disappoint her but…" said Zoro, "I'd rather take flower arraigning or tea ceremony"

Ko stood there silently, "Who would have thought one knock in the head would change him so much." She thought. She began to leave for the ship.

"Hey don't leave me all alone!" Zoro-Chan cried.

Later on the Merry Go, Zoro-Chan was asleep, the one that didn't change. The others held a meeting in the galley.

"…I think it's best if he… she leaves." said Ko.

"What why?" asked Luffy.

"She refuses to fight… she'll just get in the way!" said Ko.

"Well too bad he's staying!" yelled Luffy.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Stop it you two!" yelled Usa.

"Miss Cat is right, if she refuses to fight then… Mas… Miss Swordsman will get in the way." said Robin.

"Shem might get hurt or even killed… how would you like that Luffy?" asked Ko.

Luffy knew they were right, "But I'll miss him." he said.

"I'll miss him too… but his safety is more important," said Ko who began to cry, "He's one of my best friends… but I know of a place she would be happy and safe."

"Which is?" asked Sanji.

Ko wiped away her tears, and looked at her sister who gave a nod, "We were hopping this would be a surprise but… the island after the one after this one is Konegi Island, we can find a place for her there." said Ko, "Not only that but the Amazon who married into the Gi Clan may a know a cure for the curse."

"Really!" said Sanji.

"Yep, but it's a 50:50 chance that she has one but 99.9 percent chance that she knows of one and can point us in the right direction." said Ko.

"Wait but what if Zoro gets better by the time we get to the island." said Luffy.

"When we don't need to leave her there." said Ko.

"Funny how a knock in the head by a rock caused him act like this, I mean with all the he's been in…" said Nami.

"Pretty funny." said Usa.

On deck, no one was watching and a pirate ship approached. One of them holding a club saw Zoro-Chan sleeping on deck.

"SO what a pretty lass" said the pirate.

He boarded the ship and walked up to where Zoro-Chan was a sleeping. She woke up and screamed.

In the galley, everyone heard this.

"We better help!" said Luffy.

"It better not be a bug" said Ko.

The ran to the deck to find the pirate leaning over a very scared Zoro-Chan.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"I'm Mac, captain of the Cleaver Helpful Plot Device Pirates." said the pirate.

"That's the worse name for a crew I have ever heard!" said Nami.

"Yeah it's even worse than the Drunken pirates" said Ko.

"I remember you two, you stole our treasure last year!" said Mac.

"Glad you remember us…" said Usa.

"… but this time we are not alone!" said Ko finishing her sentence.

"Cleaver Helpful Plot Device Pirates Assemble!" called out Mac.

His crew which was much larger than the Straw Hats came aboard. Luffy knocked quite a few down with Gum Gum Whip, Sanji kicked a few off the boat… Usopp got scared and played dead, Usa knocked a few out with a Double Ki Beam (A beam from each hand), Ko managed to cut some with her rapier, Chopper punched a few of them in submission while in his large beast man form, Robin threw some back to the boat and Nami protected the treasure. Zoro-Chan on the other hand stood there in fear. Her swords were right next to her. She grabbed Wadou Ichimonji and tried to defend herself from Mac who was still standing over her.

"Back away or I'll cut you!" she cried.

"You look scared to hold that sword oh well… time to take a nap!" said Mac.

He smacked her in the head with his club knocking her uncurious. Ko saw this.

"That wasn't a good idea!" said Ko.

"Why what are you going to do?" asked Mac.

She held out her rapier, "Kone Style Rapier, Star of the Night!" said Ko. She swiped him 4 times, the sword made a star burst pattern on his chest. The fighting stopped when one of the crew members of the Cleaver Helpful Plot Device crew noticed that the captain was injured. Two of them dragged Mac back to the ship which sailed away as fast as they could.

Chopper who shrunk back to his regular form went to see how Zoro-Chan was doing.

"She's knocked out…" said Chopper.

She opened her eyes, "What happened… and why am I back on the ship?" asked Zoro no longer talking feminine.

"Wait what's the last thing you remember?" asked Ko.

"The rockslide… why am I wearing one of Usa's dresses?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"Yay! He's back to normal!" said Luffy.

"Back to normal?" asked Zoro.

"I think it's best if we forget what happened…" said Usa with her eye twitching.

"You want to forget about…" said Usopp.

"Please never remind me." said Usa.

"I'll be right back" said Sanji who ran into the Galley, he came out with a kettle of hot water… he poured it on Zoro.

"HEY!" yelled Zoro.

"You look pretty Zoro!" said Sanji.

"Shut up Stupid Cook."

"Moss Head!"

"Perv Master S!"

Ko smiled, she was glad that things were back to normal. "Looks like the Clever Helpful Plot Device Pirates helped out in way…" she thought.

"Sea Weed Head!"

"Love Cook!"

"Cross Dresser!"

"I don't even know why I'm wearing this in the first place!" yelled Zoro, "Why am I wearing this in the first place?"

"Don't ask!" yelled everyone else.

Next Time: Ace happens by... and see the cursed forms. How will Ace handle his brother's new curse. Contains mini-story about a certain odd coincidence in this fanfic, if your Ranma fan that you hopefully have caught.


	4. Oh Brother

A/N: I don't know much about Ace, I don't know his mode of transportation so I put him in a small boat and also due to this is short chapter.

Chapter 4: Oh Brother

Finally the storm passed. A storm that was common in the Grand Line, which caused the Cook, Swords Man and Captain to be extremely angry because of their curses… strike that last part, the captain did mined his 2nd curse.

"How long is that hot water taking!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"Sorry, it's taking a while." said Usa from the Galley.

Zoro-Chan growled, he didn't like changing into a girl when splashed with cold water, the most out of the three cursed by the springs of Jusenkyo.

"Is it done yet?" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"For the… um… I don't know how many times it has been." said Usa, "Any ways I don't think it will be ready for twenty minutes. If you want that bad ask Ko, she hasn't used up her reserves of hot water today." said Usa.

Zoro was considering that but Usopp and Sanji-Chan yelled "Anything but that!"

Ko was taking a cat nap, however if someone wakes her up she becomes cranky… she pins everyone in sight to the deck then goes back to sleep.

"So you'd rather wait?" asked Usa.

"Okay" Moaned Zoro-Chan.

A few seconds earlier in a small boat, Ace, Luffy's older brother… was sleeping. The yell "Anything but that!" woke him up. He noticed that the Merry Go was nearby. So he deiced to pay a quick visit to his brother. He sailed up to the side and called out "Hey!"

Luffy-Chan heard her someone yell out hey and looked over the side of the ship and noticed Ace.

"Ace!" she yelled.

Ace looked up and saw a girl who he never seen before calling his name.

"Um… who are you?" asked Ace.

"It's me Luffy!" said Luffy-Chan.

"No seriously, who are you?" asked Ace, he noticed the Straw Hat, "Are you Luffy's new girlfriend?" he asked, figuring that Luffy if he had a girlfriend he would more than likely let her wear his hat. Everyone within ear shot anime fell.

Usopp managed to get the rope ladder, and Ace climbed up. He got a closer look at "Luffy's girlfriend" then he realized something… it was Luffy. He looked… well it kind of hard to describe.

"Luffy… how?" he said.

"Well it happened like…" yelled Luffy-Chan.

"LUFFY…" growled Ko from her perch.

"Shit, she woke up..." said Sanji-Chan.

"Everyone to the galley as fast as you can!" said Usopp who when finished his sentence was already there.

Ace was confused but Zoro-Chan grabbed him and Luffy and managed to get into the Galley before Ko pinned them to the deck.

"What the hell!" screamed Ace.

Robin and Usa were already in there, Usa was baking cookies and Robin was reading.

"Luffy woke up my sister?" asked Usa taking out the cookies.

Usopp nodded, "Thought so… whose this?" asked Usa noticing Ace.

"This is my older brother Ace!" said Luffy-Chan.

"Hi, I'm Usa… and I bet you need some explanations right?" asked Usa.

She noticed a certain rubbery hand trying to grab some cookies she took out a wooden spoon and slapped it. "Their not ready yet let them cool." she said.

Just then, the teakettle whistled, "Looks like it ready!" said Usa.

"Finally!" said Zoro-Chan.

She poured it on herself and changed back ot her male form, he handed to Luffy… more like forced it to Luffy so that Ace could see the change and then gave whatever was left to Sanji who also changed back.

"What the hell!" yelled Ace.

"I'll explain everything…" said Sanji.

("Flashback")

Luffy fell in the spring, meanwhile Zoro was wearing a diaper and a dunce cap, he was also swinging a cat by the tail while saying "I'm Zoro and I'm the biggest idiot ever!" suddenly Zoro jumped into the spring for no reason.

Sanji looking very hansom said "Don't worry I'll save those two!"

"Oh Sanji he's so handsome!" said all 4 female members of the Straw Hats while their eyes were hearts and pink hearts floated around them.

He jumped into the spring and save both Zoro and Luffy to find he was now a girl and so were the other two.

(End of "flashback")

Everyone was staring at Sanji, "Was today act like your crew mate day and no one told me?" asked Usa.

"Hey you stole my bit!" said Usopp.

"Hey Perv Master S, since do you lie like Usopp?" said Ko in the door way yawning.

"Good you woke… naturally!" said Usa.

"Yeah." said Ko who noticed Ace, "Who's he?" she asked then remembered "Aren't you Fire Fist Ace?"

Ace sweatdroped, "Yeah… and you are?" he asked.

"This is Ko my singer!" said Luffy.

"Well with Perv Master S' explanation was greatly exaggerated maybe someone else should tell." said Ko.

And so they explained their fateful trip to Jusenkyo Island. Using Sanji as an example for the curse they explained everything. They also did a formal introduction for Usa and Ko.

"Why did you have to use me as demonstration?" asked Sanji.

"Because your only one who derived to fall in!" said Zoro and Ko at the exact same time.

Usa was poking Ace with a stick, since he fell asleep for the 5th time. Ko grabbed the stick.

"Why are you poking him with a stick?" she asked.

"I don't know it just seemed like fun." said Usa.

Everyone sweatdroped, Ace finally woke up.

"Why does it feel like someone's been poking me with a stick?" asked Ace.

"Usa did it!" said Ko.

"I think I'm going to head out now…" said Ace.

"Slightly disturbed about what happened?" asked Ko.

After saying good byes Ace left. The crew watched him leave.

"You know… I have a feeling that a lot of your friends that we don't know will be disturbed when they find out." said Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Everyone strated at him, "How can he not realize it?" asked Nami.

Mini-Story: Weird…

(Quiet day all the members of the crew was relaxing on deck, when Usa realized something)

Usa: I just realized something…

Ko: What?

Usa: Usopp's the only human guy on the ship who wasn't cursed. It's kind of funny.

Usopp: So that so funny about it.

Usa: You haven't realized it?

Luffy: Realized what.

(music starts to play)

Usa (signing): From a half dog demon with an attitude to a robot cat that dishes out pizza that's who voices him!

Ko: O.o Usa you're scaring me

Usopp: What is she talking about?

Usa: (singing) From a famous rabbit who asks "What's up Doc?" to a foul mouthed Jewish boy that's who voices him!

Nami: What's gotten into her?

Chopper: I have no idea…

Usa: (signing): From a mamodo boy with tall hair to a teenage detective who was turned into a kid that's who voices him!

Luffy: This is cool!

Zoro: This isn't cool!

Sanji: What I want to know is where is the music coming from?

Usa: (signing) From a plash talking cat to a robot cat that dishes out pizza that's who voices him!

Robin: Didn't you already mention that last one?

Usa (talking) Yeah I couldn't come up with any more (singing) And of course a certain long nosed lair as well as a teenaged martial artist who fell in Jusenkyo That's! Who! Voices! Him!

(Music stops, everyone but Luffy is staring, Luffy's is clapping. Ko is the first one who comes out of the shock)

Ko: o.O Where the hell did that come from.

Usa: I… don't know…

Chopper: Maybe you should rest

Usa: That's a good idea… (goes takes a nap in the girl's cabin)

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: Another chapter based on an episode of Ranma 1/2. Usa finds a bar of soap on the next island that curse Jusenkyo curses which gives to Sanji and it works! But he won't share with Zoro. What will Zoro do to get his hands on it? Not that!

A/N: Okay here's a list of characters in Usa's song.

1. Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha

2 and 8. Speedy from Samurai Pizza Cats (I don't know his Japanese name, but I know his English name thanks to winter knight!)

3. Bugs Bunny... do I need to say more?

4. Kyle from South Park

5. Danny from Zatch Bell

6. Jimmy Kudo from Cased Closed (Wow I can't believe I know his name... his English name at least... and I'm not a fan)

7. Artemis from the Live Action Sailor Moon.

9. Usopp

10. Ranma from Ranma 1/2

Usa's song was about KappeiYamaguchi, Japanese VA for all of those above.


	5. Battle of the Soap

A/N: Once again something based off of Ranma, this time is more of a composite of two different cure episodes. The first of the two is obvious, Water Proof Soap, if you have seen and or read Ranma then you already know. The second is when Kuno had the magic wish granting sword... if you have or seen Ranma then you may know what I'm talking about... if you haven't I'm not going to spoil it...

Chapter 5: Battle of the Soap

The Straw Hats socked on an island, it was the island before Konegi Island… however it took a week for the Log Pose to set. Usa diced to go shopping by herself. She was looking at various stalls and saw different things. She looked at one stall and saw something called "Water Proof Soap"

"Water Proof Soap… how can soap be water proof?" she asked.

The stall owner, an old man noticed her, "Well have you ever heard of Jusenkyo Island?" asked the stall owner.

"Yes… are you talking about the Amazon village or the springs?" asked Usa.

"The Springs, so you know about the curse, have you afflicted by it?" asked the stall owner.

"No, but my crew mates have, I kind of pushed him into spring of Drowned Girl…" said Usa.

'Ex-boyfriend?" asked the Stall owner.

"No pervert…" said Usa.

"Then you should have push him into… never mind anyways the person who uses it won't changed when wet." said the stall owner, "It's my last one too."

"Really!" said Usa, "How much?"

"500 berries" said the man.

She looked into her pocket, she only had 1,000 she shrugged and spent half of what she had on the waterproof soap. She still felt bad about pushing Sanji in to the spring not knowing that Zoro and Ko were planning to do it any ways. She very fast ran back to Merry Go, so fast she crashed into the ship. Ko and Nami were talking when they heard her crash. Ko look over to find Usa extremely dizzy on the ground.

"I told you to slow down when your running and you get near your destination…" said Ko.

Usa regained consciousness and managed to quite literality hopped on bored, thanks to her martial arts skills.

"Hey Ko, Nami do you know where Sanji is?" asked Usa.

"I think he's in the galley…" said Ko.

Usa ran to the galley… and forgot to slow down again. She crashed into the door and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Sanji-Chan opened the door after hearing the crash. She knew Usa must have been extremely excited about something. He looked down at the rabbit girl on the on the ground.

"Usa, what is it?" said Sanji-Chan.

Usa snapped out of her daze got up and pushed Sanji back into the Galley. "I have great news it's very great! Very, very good!" said Usa very fast.

Sanji-Chan stared at the rabbit girl she couldn't understand a word she said, "What?" she asked.

"I guess I should calm down right?" said Usa.

Sanji-Chan nodded. After a few minutes Usa finally told Sanji what she was going to tell him, "I found a cure… to your curse!"

"What?" said Sanji-Chan, "Are you sure?"

"That's what the guy said at the stall." said Usa.

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"Then we find the guy who runs the stall and beat him up!" said Usa with an evil smile.

"Over 100 berries, right?" asked Sanji-Chan.

Usa gave one of her trademark happy nods, she took out the soap from her pocket and gave it to Sanji, "Do what ever you like with it" she said. Not knowing that one line would start one of the most interesting events the crew has ever been though.

"Thanks." said Sanji-Chan.

Sanji-Chan went to take a bath which was currently unoccupied, during that bath he transformed back into a guy and used the soap. After the bath he deiced to test it, he splashed cold water on himself and didn't change back… he knew what to do with since he's done with it... keep away from Zoro if he ever found out...

Later during dinner Zoro and Sanji got into a fight again. It was time for one of them to splash the other with cold water, it was Sanji's turn. He got up and filled the splashing bucket and splashed Zoro. He knew that Zoro-Chan would splash him back. He smirked. While he and Usa was cooking dinner he told Usa that the soap worked and also asked her not to tell any that it was soap that cured his curse. Zoro-Chan grabbed the bucket out of his hands and filled it cold water. She splashed Sanji with cold water but nothing happened. Everyone was shocked including Usa who just pretended.

"H- how did you get cured?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"It's a secret, pine head." said Sanji.

Zoro-Chan began to get angry, "What was that Love Cook?" said Zoro-Chan.

"At least I'm not a girl any more." Said Sanji smirking.

Zoro-Chan began to even angrier.

Later that night in the girl's cabin they talked about Sanji being miraculously cured.

"It's strange… too strange…" said Ko.

"Miss Cat you don't think he's going to torture Master Swordsman with it, do you?" said Robin.

"I think that too." said Nami.

"But isn't nice that things are back to normal… well partially" said Usa.

"You're the one who found a cure, aren't you?" said Ko.

"What… no!" said Usa.

"I know you too well… spill." said Ko.

Usa sighed, Sanji should have known that she couldn't hide anything from Ko. However she could deny it until she accidentally blurt something out…

"I still don't know what your talking about." said Usa.

"So you used some sort of water, right?" said Ko.

"No it was soap…." said Usa, "D'oh!"

"Soap?" said Robin.

"Why are you talking about soap?" said Usa playing dumb.

"This is stupid…" said Nami.

"No kidding…" said Ko.

Meanwhile in the guys cabin Sanji got a chill, he knew that Usa might have accidentally blabbed.

The next morning, Ko approached Zoro who was training.

"Hey, I found out how Sanji was cured." said Ko.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep, Usa was the one who cured him, apparently there's some sort of soap she gave him." said Ko.

"Apparently?" said Zoro.

"Well that's what Usa said." said Ko, "Well it should be time for my sister and Perv Master S to start breakfast…"

Just as she finished her sentence Sanji happened to climb onto the deck from the guy's cabin. Ko jumped to her perch so not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Hey, Magic Eyebrow…" said Zoro.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Is it true… that you cured yourself with soap?" asked Zoro.

"So how did you find out." said Sanji.

"Never have someone who can't keep a secret from someone who hates you." said Zoro pointing up.

Ko waved at Sanji with an evil smile, Sanji sweatdroped.

"So where is it?" asked Zoro.

"I knew that somehow this was going to happen… so I carry it around so that you can't get your hands on it." said Sanji.

"You bastard…" said Zoro.

The two began to take fighting stances. Just as the two were about to fight Usa got between the two.

"Sanji we should start breakfast." said Usa.

Sanji completely forgot about the fight, "Yes Usa!" he said in a loving way with his visible eye exploded into a pink heart.

Both headed into the galley, Zoro was extremely angry. Ko jumped down beside him.

"So how are you going to get, if I ask for it he'd know I'm trying to get it for you." said Ko.

"I don't know…" said Zoro.

"I bet he's going to be on guard, I wonder if there's someway to penetrate it… oh well remember the next island is Konegi Island you can always wait." said Ko.

Zoro got an idea… he didn't like it but it was the only to be cured once and for all…

Later Zoro-Chan was in the girl's cabin, alone. She sighed, she knew this would be the only for Sanji to let his guard down so he can steal the soap… his pride was stake he couldn't let the bastard keep the soap to himself… however what was he was doing also possibly hurt his pride as well. He was about to apply lipstick when Usa came down the stirs.

"I can explain…" said Zoro-Chan.

"Ko… Zoro hit his head again…" said Usa claiming up the stairs at full speed.

Zoro-Chan wondered what was that all about. No one had told about when he hit he head yet. Nami and Ko came into the room, and saw Zoro-Chan was about ot put on lipstick.

"At least he's not wearing one of Usa's sundresses" said Ko whispering into Nami's ear.

"What are you talking about?" said Zoro-Chan.

"If you didn't hit your head again… why are you putting lipstick on?" asked Ko.

"I'm going to on date with the love cook." mumbled Zoro.

Nami couldn't hear but Ko did, "Oh my god… so you are dating… I always thought it was a rumor… or a bad joke" said Ko with her eye twitching.

"What… no! I'm jut going out in disguise so I can steal the soap from him!" said Zoro.

Nami began to get a head ache, "You know that's a very stupid idea." She sighed.

"Why can't you just wait to see if there's a cure on Konegi Island." said Ko.

"I can't let him keep the soap!" said Zoro.

"Oh I get it… it's man thing… you can't let him keep because of your pride… am I right?" said Ko.

Zoro-Chan began to sweat drop, "Not only but your going out to steal it… dressed like a girl… wouldn't that hu4t out pride even more?" asked Ko.

Zoro-Chan began to sweat drop even more.

"If you insist on doing this, I'll help." said Ko.

Zoro was surprised "Uh… thanks." said Zoro.

"I have some clothes you can barrow and some stuff that will throw off Sanji, you don't need to wear make up if I loan you some accessories." said Ko.

Nami stared at the two of them "All this for a cure?" she thought, "I wonder if there's someone else who goes though the exact same thing for a cure"

Ko picked a dark blue long leaved shirt and white shorts, as well as a red back pack and a white hat, she loaned her some hair barrettes as well but nothing too girly just plain back ones on each of her hair. When Ko was done with the make over Zoro-Chan was a little surprised.

"Wow… I don't think he'll recognize me." said Zoro-Chan.

"Yeah I went with some girly stuff but nothing that would you would regret." said Ko, "I chose colors you wouldn't mind wearing and some stuff that you wouldn't mind"

"Thanks… it's a lot berates than wearing makeup" said Zoro-Chan, "Nami please don't tell anyone about this… or use it against me in the future."

"Fine I won't tell… or use it to black mail you" said Nami.

"Also one more thing, the back pack contains a subspace pocket, so you can put your swords in there, I know that eventually you may snap and you will want to fight him." said Ko.

Zoro sweatdroped at this sentence. "Perv Master S is out in the town so that's where can find him. Might I recommend the fake bump in…" said Ko.

Both Zoro-Chan and Ko suddenly shuddered.

"I can see both of you are equally disgusted by this." said Nami.

Both nodded, it was true, Zoro-Chan going on a date with Sanji and Ko giving fashion tips for said date...

Zoro-Chan managed to sneak off board with out any one noticing her. Not too long later she managed to find Sanji hitting on girl's again. She sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she thought.

She ran at full speed and "bumped" into him. Sanji looked at Zoro-Chan, somehow he didn't recognize her.

"A beautiful girl like you should watch where you're going." said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh god… I can't believe I'm doing this" thought Zoro-Chan, "I'm sorry I was in hurry." She said.

"Where were you going?" asked Sanji.

"Um… Lunch, I heard about this gre3at place." Said Zoro-Chan, "I feel so dirty" she thought.

"Would you like me to treat you?" asked Sanji.

"Sure" said Zoro-Chan with her eye twitching "Oh god!" thought Zoro-Chan.

And so lunch went as Zoro-Chan thought it was would… annoying as hell. She could have just thought stop right there… but it wasn't the perfect opportunity to knock him out and run away with the soap.

"I haven't asked your name yet." said Sanji.

"Um…. Um…" said Zoro-Chan she looked around and saw a guy dressed like Zorro "Zoro… D'oh!"

"Zoro?" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

"I meant Zoey! Yeah Zoey!" said Zoro-Chan with a sweat drop "I should have thought of a name earlier." She thought.

"Zoey, what beautiful name to fit such a beautiful girl!" said Sanji.

"Uh… thanks…" said Zoro-Chan "I hope I can find a place to do this…" she thought.

"I heard about the fountain garden this island has. Would you like to go there with me." said Sanji.

"O…k" said Zoro-Chan "That's where I'll do it!"

Later they got to the fountain gardens, there were a lot of people there… however she couldn't take it any more… the anger combined with the creeped out feeling finally exploded when they got to a fountain that shot out hearts that glowed with pink light.

"I can't take it any more!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Give me the soap now, Curly Brow?" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"Pine Head… it was you the whole time." yelled Sanji.

She had a disgusted look on his face… in fact he ran to the nearest bathroom and then ran back.

"Had to vomit?" asked Zoro-Chan.

"Of course! Think about all the complements I made to you made me throw up!" said Sanji.

"Well ether way give me the soap or will fight!" said Zoro-Chan.

"Fight it is, you don't even have your swords!" said Sanji.

Zoro-Chan took off her back , reached into it and took out her three swords.

"Ko help you didn't she?" asked Sanji.

"Remember what I said about Ko didn't you." said Zoro.

"Mommy, why are they doing?" asked a little boy looking at them.

"Just a lover's quarrel." said the mother.

The two began to fight… a fight that was serous not like their usual fights. It was so large that the fight spilled into one of the larger fountains. However thanks to both Zoro-Chan's training with Ko and well as her persistence she was wining. Sanji realized that…

"I give up!" he surrendered as they stood in the middle of the rather large fountain both of them soaked.

"This is the real soap right?" asked Zoro not trusting him.

"It is, just promise never to speak of this date." said Sanji.

"I was going to make you swear that too." said Zoro-Chan.

As Zoro-Chan savored her victory something strange happened, bubbles emerged from all over Sanji's body. Sanji's body underneath all the bubbles became slightly smaller and when the water cleared them away… Sanji was a girl said.

"Shit!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"This washes off!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"Let's go get Usa, she know someone we need to pay a little visit to." said Sanji-Chan.

Zoro-Chan looked at the extremely angry look cook.

Later after explaining to Usa what happened, minus the whole date experience all three (with Sanji and Zoro men again and Zoro changed into a different outfit) went to pay the stall a little visit. Unfortunately the stall and it owner were still there… unfortunately for the stall owner that is…

"So you sell the water pr5oof soap… it just washes away?" said Sanji extremely angry.

"Do you know what I had to go though when I tired to get it from him." Said Zoro extremely angry

"That's right, and I want my money back, it's a defect product..." said USA extremely angry.

"Um… sorry?" said the stall owner as the three pirates gave him evil smiles… right before they beat him up to a bloody pulp.

The morale of the chapter… never buy stuff from Jusenkyo Beauty Products, their just like Acme.

Next Time: They get to Konegi Island where the Amazon tell Luffy, Sanji and Zoro more about Jusenkyo and two possible cures... will they be able to find them? And what is the hilarious beauty product name does the Amazon have? Find out next time.


	6. The Cures

A/N: Whoo! 1000 hits! 4th overall fanfic that has made it to this point (Merger of Cursed Worlds (which sadly was turned back to 0), Quest of Kings and Pokemon Angels Vol 1) I want to thank those who read this fic.

Chapter 6: The Cures

Ko was in her usual perch taking a nap, when she began to wake up. She noticed that the ship was near land.

"All right!" she yelled normally the aloof girl generally happy.

"Land?" asked Luffy.

"Not only that but it's Konegi Island… oh and there may a chance to find a cure there." said Ko.

Both Sanji and Zoro heard this, they were happy, though didn't show it. Luffy just asked "Cure for what?"

Everyone within earshot anime fell.

Meanwhile on the island a young man scanned the seas looking for ships when he saw the Merry Go. He picked up a telescope and looked at the flag… hoping to find one with it head on it's side, drooling, beer bottle instead of bones and with Xs for eyes.

"It's not them… however I should call everyone just in case they attack." He said. He went over to a bell that was next to him and began to punch it… a bell a sign that pirates were coming.

All the young men and quite a few young women came out. Some were banishing various weapon… more than one on a person. Others brought nothing, their bodies were their weapons.

"If they attack and they are too much someone needs to signal team animal!" said the young man.

"We know…" moaned a young woman carrying a Long Sword on her hip and halberd on her back.

Back on the Merry Go they heard the bell being tolled.

"What does that mean?" asked Nami.

"It means that all members in-between 15 and 30 who aren't busy at the moment must come to defend the island incase pirates attack. They will issue a warning first saying that we attack then they will be forced to fight back." said Ko.

"What if they attack first?" asked Zoro since they were wanted pirates.

"Well Konegi Island had no ties to the World Government, they don't care about Marines so it's cool." said Ko.

"I bet unless someone's been off the island recently they won't know the flag." said Usa.

They finally reached the island, all the people on the island prepped their weapon for the worst.

"Who's the captain!" demanded a young man carrying a Rapier on a right hip and a katana on his left.

"I am!" yelled Luffy.

"I must tell you..." said the young man.

"If you must restock then do it by legal means… if you choose to fight then you shall loose… that's the speech right?" said Ko with a smirk.

"Ko!" yelled the young man in surprise.

"Don't forget me too!" said Usa with a smile.

"You actually joined a pirate crew!" said the young man.

"That's right Lan!" said Usa.

"Hey Lan remember that bet?" said a young who had no weapons.

"No…" lied the young man with the two swords named, Lan.

"Oh come on… you know the bet if Ko joins a pirate crew you owe me 5000 berries, pay up!" said the young man.

"Fine, I just made that bet that Ko would join a pirate so that you wouldn't stop bothering me I told you I agreed with but sheesh!" said Lan handing him 5000 berries.

"Lenny! Lan! You made a bet that I would join a pirate crew?" said Ko angrily.

"No…" said Lan quietly.

"Well duh!" said the young with no weapons, named Lenny.

"Lenny! You're an idiot!" said Lan.

Ko took out a broad sword. She jumped up and slammed it into the ground, the two boy barley dodged, then they ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Come back here you two!" yelled Ko.

The rest of the warriors shrugged and went back to their businesses.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Nami.

"More than you'd expect." said Usa.

All the Straw Hats sweatdroped, "We should head to my house first then me or Ko if she's back will take you to Pantene's." said Usa.

In a road two woman stood still waiting for the signal if there was one. Both were in their mid to late 30s and known as Team Animal, the last resort in fighting pirates. One had a reddish pink color of hair and the other had light blue hair.

"There's no signal yet… by now I think it's peaceful." said the woman with the pink hair.

"I did hear a scream, Serena, so I'm unsure." said the woman with light blue hair.

They were Serena and Ichigo, Usa and Ko's mothers. They heard two screams. Both Lenny and Lan showed up running towards them.

"Ichigo! We need your help!" cried Lenny, "And it's all Lan's fault!"

"Look Lenny you're the one who mentioned the bet!" yelled Lan.

"What bet?" asked Ichigo.

"LENNY! LAN! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" yelled Ko.

Serena sweatdroped, "I guess she did join a pirate crew after all…" said Serena who began to leave.

"She's in a blind rage again…" sighed Ichigo.

Meanwhile with the Straw Hats Usa was leading them to her house.

"So who were those two?" asked Zoro.

"Kone Lan and Gi Lenny, distant cousins of ours… they are known as the Idiot Dou of Konegi Island." said Usa.

There was a loud scream… it was Ko's.

"That was Ko's." said Luffy.

"Should we check it out?" asked Zoro.

"Hey wait!" said Usa as everyone ran ahead, "It's probably just Ichigo…" she sighed.

"Isn't that Ko's mother's name?" asked Usopp who stayed behind… with is legs shaking in fear.

Usa sweatdroped, "Yeah…"

The other Straw Hats got there to find a strange sight.

"Why is Ko being pounced on by a giant kitten?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry Mom, I won't try to kill the idiot duo in a blind rage again…" said Ko crying a little.

"Mom!" yelled Luffy forgetting the fact that Ichigo ate the Kitten Kitten fruit.

"Ko's mom ate a devil fruit remember." said Nami.

"Can you get off me now, my crew's here and your kind of embarrassing me." said Ko.

Ichigo looked at the Straw Hats. "Sorry." said Ichigo sifting back to her human form.

Ko got off the ground and dusted herself off. Usa and Usopp got there too.

"Hey Ichigo!" said Usa.

"Hi Usa." said Ichigo.

"Look you promised no kill us in a blind rage! So can I you pay me now!" said Lenny who was hiding behind Ichigo.

Ko shot him a glare and pinned him to the ground with her throwing weapons. Both Ichigo and Lan clapped at this, "Wow, your Kone Pin Technique has gotten better" said Lan.

"That's because I have the perfect test subject." Said Ko then looked at Sanji with an evil smile.

"Oh Usa, Serena was here but she left when there was no sign of troble." said Ichigo.

"Okay… let's go!" said Usa excited.

The Straw Hats along with Ichigo left. Lan left in another direction.

"Someone… anybody… help!" cried Lenny still on the ground.

About 10 minuets later they got to Usa's "House"

"Usa…" said Nami.

"Yeah?" replied Usa.

"Why didn't you tell you were rich?" asked Nami.

"I don't it slipped my mind." said Usa.

"Slipped your mind?" said Nami.

It was indeed true Usa's house was a huge mansion on top of a hill, it was on two on of hills...

"Your Grandfather is head of Gi Clan, am I right Miss Rabbit." said Robin.

"Bingo!" said Usa.

"What!" yelled Zoro, Nami and Usopp.

"It slipped my mind." said Usa.

"The door opened it was very lavish, Serena came out to greet them, "This island takes takes three days to log, since your members of my daughter's crew you can stay here if you like! You can also have anything you like." said Serena.

"Even meat." Asked Luffy.

This caught Serena off guard. "Why yes." Said Serena a little surprised.

Ko could see where this was going. "Come on Luffy don't forget one of the reasons why we are here." said Ko while both Zoro and Sanji sweatdroped.

"What was it again?" asked Luffy.

"Should we go now?" asked Zoro.

"I was hopping to visit first… but." said Ko.

She grabbed Luffy his shirt and began to drag him away. Both Zoro and Sanji shrugged and followed the annoyed cat girl.

About 10 minutes later they got to a small house. Ko knocked on the door a young woman seemly in her mid 20s opened the door.

"Ko, I heard you were on the island and you joined a crew." Said the young woman, "Which I can see you brought some of them."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit though" said Ko taking out a bucket from pocket space and splashing her three crewmates.

"Oh I see, it's a good thing you or Usa didn't fall in, sorry I forgot tell you about the springs… come in." said the young woman.

They went into the house where they sat a table while the young woman boiled water.

"Well this Pantene." said Ko introducing them.

"Hello." said the young woman, named Pantene.

"This is Monkey D. Luffy, my captain." said Ko.

"Hey!" greeted Luffy-Chan.

"Roronoa Zoro, the first mate." said Ko.

Zoro-Chan only nodded as a response.

"And Perv Master S the cook." said Ko with an evil smile.

"That's right… wait a minute." said Sanji-Chan.

She ran up to Pantene and grabbed her hand, "My name is Sanji and it's a pleasure to meet you." said Sanji.

"Uh… Perv Master S…" said Ko.

Before she could warn her Pantene whacked Sanji-Chan in the head.

"I'm married and probably twice you age." said Pantene.

"Yeah she's over 40 years old, Amazons of Jusenkyo Island have learned secrets slowly ageing." said Ko.

"Wow, but you look… younger." said Luffy.

"I know." said Pantene.

The water was ready she poured it on Luffy then Zoro and finally Sanji. Afterwards she poked Sanji in chest with a nearby stick.

"That he gets for hitting on me." she said loudly.

Everyone was extremely confused, Sanji got up and went to the table so did Pantene sitting next to Ko. She whispered something into her ear Ko sighed then whispered something else into Pantene's ear Pantene smiled she whispered something else into her ear. Ko began to smile an evil smile. The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm sorry to say this but I don't have a cure with me." said Pantene.

Both Sanji and Zoro groaned. "However I know of two cures… one is a water that is said to come from a spring in unknown regions… no one knows where it is however there are people who have found… however it seems the island has some sort of strange effect on people… they forget where the island is…" said Pantene.

"What's the other one?" asked Zoro.

Pantene sighed, "You need to be very calm before I tell you." said Pantene.

"Is that bad?" asked Luffy.

After a few minutes of quiet so that they could be calm Pantene gave them the news "The other cure… is the Spring of Drowned Man at Jusenkyo Island…"

"WHAT!" yelled Sanji and Zoro extremely loudly.

"You see the guide has a habit of forgetting these things, he always forgets…" said Pantene.

"So do you have an eternal pose?" asked Ko who was very calm.

"Unfortunately not many exist due to this reason when one is made it get stolen immediately so I don't have one…" said Pantene, "Is it me or does Luffy doesn't mind transforming?"

"He doesn't oddly enough." said Ko.

"However I do have good news... well in a way." said Pantene.

"What " asked Zoro.

"Well if you want to get back the guide we can send him pork." said Pantene.

Everyone starred at her.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Well he's mentally scared for life after he nearly ate this one guy who fell into spring of drowned piglet now he can't eat pig for the rest of his life. A cousin of mine named Fructis saw him go into the fetal position when she served him." said Pantene.

Zoro, Sanji and Ko sweatdroped at this fact.

So later all 4 left, "That was a waste." said Sanji.

"No it wasn't we found that there are cures… okay so one of them maybe impossible to find however we maybe able to find an eternal pose to Jusenkyo Island." said Ko.

"I agree with Ko… but who know if we're able to find these things." said Zoro.

"What's that bag?" asked Luffy pointing a bag Ko was carrying.

"Oh just a gift Pantene gave me." said Ko.

A few house later there was a loud screamed form Gi Mansion. It came from the bathroom and it belonged to Sanji. All the Straw Hats ran there to find Sanji-Chan wearing a towel panting.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"The water... it's beyond boiling point…" said Sanji-Chan.

Zoro checked the te3pmure of the water… it was barley even warm.

"I tried to warn him not to hit on Pantene." said Ko.

Everyone stared at her, "Remember when she poked him in chest?" asked Ko.

Zoro and Sanji nodded… Luffy didn't remember. "Well the thing is, there are also ways to keep them in their cursed forms as well including a pressure point that causes the human body to become intolerant to heat." said Ko.

"What!" yelled Sanji.

"Don't worry, I have the cure right here" said Ko, she took out a small box with the words "Phoenix Pill" on it. "However…" she said held off for dramatic tension. "What goes around come around. I'm going to make you suffer like you to Zoro and the soap." said Ko.

Ko left the bathroom while Sanji looked at her angrily.

"She's right you know." said Zoro who fallowed her out.

Two days the Merry Go shoved off… with Sanji still stuck as a girl… this was going to be tough.

Next Time: It's the daily life of the Straw Hats with their curses. From fighting pirates to eating meals see how the cursed pirate's life is like. Contains Mini-Story based on a AMV I saw recently.

A/N: Sanji will be stuck as a girl for the next few chapters... thought it would interesting. Also incase you didn't get joke on the Pantene's name, it's a brand on Shampoo, so s her cousin's that's mentioned in the chapter, if you don't' watch or read Ranma 1/2 it's about Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse (all beauty products).


	7. The Daily Life of The Straw Hats

A/N: I'd like to thanks winter knight for the idea for the pirate crew. Also I wish not offend any red necks, hill billies, hicks or just people from the south...

Chapter 7: The Daily Life of The Straw Hats

It had a few days since Sanji was stuck in his girl form with the Full Body Cat Tongue as it is known, every time he tried to transform back he nearly fainted from the heat. It was also hard time cooking, when she attempted she nearly fainted again. So Usa and Sanji switch positions temporally until Ko finally gave in… this a day "randomly" chosen after the fact.

(6:30 AM, girl's cabin)

Usa got up and yawned. It was time to cook breakfast. She put on one of her sundresses and went up to the deck.

(6:30 AM, guy's cabin)

Sanji-Chan got up and cursed her luck… another day as being stuck as a girl. She went to the deck where Usa was waiting.

(6:35 AM, Galley)

Sanji-Chan sighed as she chopped bananas.

"What is it?" asked Usa flipping over a pancake.

"I was just wondering why does your sister hate me…" said Sanji-Chan.

"Well you mean other than the fact that you're a bit of a pervert?" said Usa.

"Hey…" said Sanji-Chan.

"Well the truth she doesn't hate you." said Usa.

"What do you mean?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"Well… um… it's hard to explain… I think that it's the fact that she still has some resentment towards pirates, she chose you as her "whipping boy" in order to get out her anger… she doesn't hate you… she's just adjusting." said Usa.

Sanji-Chan sweatdroped. "Okaay." She said.

(7:00 AM)

"Okay breakfast's ready" said Usa.

Sanji-Chan walked out ad called out "Breakfast's ready"

(7:05 AM, galley)

"Breakfast time!" cheered both Usa and Luffy as the began to devour their breakfast.

"So who's going to finish first this morning?" asked Ko sipping her morning tea.

"I say Luffy." said Usopp.

"I don't know, fruit pan cake Usa always dominates fruit pancake day." said Ko.

"Oh I just remembered something, Sanji can you meet later I have something I need to show you." said Chopper.

"Sure." said Sanji-Chan.

"You know the meals have been better lately." Sauid Zoro.

"You say that everyday!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"Because your not the one doing most of the cooking." said Zoro.

"Moss head!" yelled Sanji.

"Love cook!" yelled Zoro.

"Sword Boy!" yelled Sanji.

"Perv Master S!" yelled Zoro.

Sanji go up, got a bucket of water and splashed it on Zoro, turning Zoro into a girl. Zoro got up got the nearby kettle of water, poured it on himself… then Sanji. Note: Sanji is still under the full body cat tongue. Chopper splashed Sanji with cold water cooling him off that.

"I told you stop that!" yelled Sanji9-Caqhn.

"You suppose to be the cook, can't handle a little heat?" asked Zoro.

"Don't blame me!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"I'm full…" said Usa.

"Aw… you beat me today!" whined Luffy.

"See told you." said Ko who then coughed a little.

(8:00 AM, Guy's cabin)

Chopper and Sanji-Chan were there alone.

"I found another cure of the full body cat tongue." said Chopper.

He poked Sanji-Chan's back and splashed hot water on her.

"I have bad and good news." said Chopper.

"What's the bad news?" said Sanji.

"The bad news this pressure point can only be used once and next time you get splashed with cold water the effect will be reversed." said Chopper.

"Okay, what's the good news?" said Sanji.

"I just saved a bunch money on my insurance by switching to Geico!" said Chopper.

Sanji stared at the doctor, "Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I've been meaning to make that joke for a while." said Chopper.

"I guess I have to hide from Ko and Zoro" said Sanji.

"Until lunch?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, I'd like to cook at least on meal…" said Sanji.

(11:00 AM, Galley)

"So you managed to avoid both Zoro and my sister, we're lucky we didn't have any other pirates attack today." said Usa chopping carrots… while sneaking some as well.

"Yeah, promise you won't tell Ko or Zoro about how it will reverse." said Sanji.

"Zoro, it's no problem… Ko, can't keep a secret from her." said Usa.

Sanji sighed, "At least I got what I wanted." said Sanji.

"You mean to cook again, but it might be only meal, after all Zoro will more that likely splash cold water during Lunch." said Usa.

Sanji sweatdroped.

(12:00 Noon)

"Lunch is ready!" called Usa.

(12:05 PM, Galley)

"Hey Sanji, you're a guy again!" said Luffy who knew for some reason Sanji couldn't' change back.

"Yeah I found another cure for the full body cat tongue." said Sanji.

"Time to eat!" said Usa.

"Yay!" said Luffy.

Both began to shovel food into their mouths.

"Say did Sanji. Make this meal?" asked Nami.

"I sure did!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"No wonder it isn't as good." said Zoro.

Sanji grumbled at this, knowing that chances were that Zoro would splash him with cold water wit they got into another fight.

"Is something wrong is Sanji?" said Usopp.

"Yeah usually Perv Master S is fighting with Zoro." said Ko.

"I have my reasons." mumbled Sanji.

"I'm done!" said Luffy.

"Aw… you beat me!" said Usa.

(2:37 PM, Deck)

Sanji was taking a smoke when a sudden rain storm hit.

"God damn it!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

(2:42, Galley)

Both Zoro-Chan and Ko were cracking up, after hearing what happened to Sanji.

"You tired to hide it, yet nature did it you!" laughed Zoro-Chan.

Ko laughed hard but then began to cough hard.

"That sounds like a nasty cough…" said Chopper.

"It's fine, it's just a cough" said Ko.

"Well you should be lucky, you did cook a meal." said Robin.

"After all that's what you were hoping for." said Usa.

"I guess your right." said Sanji-Chan who had hearts in her eyes.

(3:24 PM, Deck)

Note: With all the pirates that the Merry Go everyday, there is only going to be one shown, the most entertaining attack of the day…

"Pirates!" shouted Usopp form the crows nest.

But it was too late the pirates go next to Merry Go. The flag's skull had a form dome on it and had mullet on it. For the bones were moonshine bottles. Instead being on an all back banner it was on a Confederate Flag. The entire crew boarded the Merry Go.

"Now boy! Give us all your treasure!" the captain of the pirates.

"Who are you?" said Luffy.

"I'm Bobby Jon! We here are the Moonshine Pirates!" said the captain of the pirates.

"Great, we're being attacked by Hill Billy Pirates." said Ko sarcastically.

"Wow the girls on this ship is pruttyer than my cousin Becky Sue!" yelled one of the member of the Moonshine pirates.

There was awkward silence among the women as well as Sanji-Chan.

"Well aren't you going to fight?" yelled Bobby Jon.

"Sure am, how I going to be king of the pirates?" said Luffy.

(3:29 PM)

The fight between The Straw Hats and the Moonshines continued. Zoro managed to knock some of the ship, Usa and Sanji-Chan performed a double team and kicked some back to the Moonshine's ship. When suddenly a young man wearing glasses, came from the Moonshine's ship. He held a textbook on medicine.

"Look it's been 5 minutes, you promised that when ever you attack another ship and it took more that 5 minutes you would give up in deafest. And besides I'm trying to study." said the young man.

"Oh come on Billy Bob, you should have some fun with us!" yelled Bobby Jon.

"My name is William Robert! And you made a deal, or else I'll leave! I'm the only one who knows medicine in this family!" said the young man, William Robert.

"Dang it! With out him we'ell go blind fo' shur!" said one of the moon shine pirates.

"It's time to retreat, boys! One day we're be back!" yelled Bobby Jon and so the Moon Shine Pirates retreated. While the Straw Hats but Luffy stood there, wit their eyes twitching. Zoro broke the silence by saying "What the hell was that!"

(6:00 PM)

"Hey, Dinner's ready!" yelled Sanji-Chan

(6:05 PM, Galley)

"Let's dig in!" said Usa and Luffy-Chan.

Everyone was eating dinner but Ko, she wasn't that hungry.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not that that hungry." said Ko.

"But tonight's your favorite." said Usa in between bites.

Ko sweatdroped, "Yeah it's fine." said Ko.

"You look a littlie flushed." said Chopper.

"No I'm fine" said Ko.

"The more for me!" said Luffy-Chan taking food off Ko's plate.

(6:35 PM, Galley)

"Desert Time!" said Luffy.

"Brownies tonight!" said Usa.

The crew but Ko who wan't hungry ate desert… until there was one left.

"I choose a butter knife!" sauid Luffy-Chan.

"I choose a fork!" said Usa.

The two began to fight over the brownie with the utensils.

"Go Luffy!" said Usopp.

"I think Usa's going to win this one." said Chopper.

The more mature crewmembers watched this but not cheered, but there were a few giggles. In the end Usa won the brownie.

"Don't worry, you won last night!" said Usa after she finished the brownie.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy-Chan.

(7:00 PM, Deck)

"Well them Straw Hat boys are in a real mess, like a June bug stuck in molasses"

"Okay, who said that?" said Nami.

"I know some one's there." said Zoro.

Ko thought for a second "He's over there!" yelled Ko pointing near the back deck.

A member of the Moon Shine pirate stepped from the back deck.

"My crew gone done and left me!" said the moonshine member.

"Well…" said Luffy.

Suddenly a large red motor boat with the confederate flag on the bow jumped into the air above the ship.

"It's Admiral Lee!" said the moonshine pirate member.

He jumped onto the motor boat which landed on the other side of the ship which sped off.

"Shoot I was going to as him to join too." said Luffy.

The other Straw hats sweatdroped.

Mini Story: Mentos: The Fresh maker

(It was a hard battle, the Straw Hats went up again a another crew that coincidently had 9 members, Luffy managed to knock out his opponent quickly, so did the rest… well except for Zoro that is, his opponent found out about his curse and he was having a hard time since e was now a she)

Opponent: You sure are having a hard time Aqua transsexual.

Zoro-Chan: Well you haven't seen my best.

Usa: You can do it Zoro!

Luffy: That's right!

Sanji: But he's having a hard time as a girl.

Ko: You have a point, he's still not used to fighting as a girl.

Zoro-Chan: (yelling) I can hear you! But I have a plan…

(Mentos song begins to play, Zoro-Chan take out Mentos and eats one and easily defeating her opponent)

Other Straw Hats: O.o

Luffy: That was so cool Zoro!

Sanji: What the hell was that.

Announcer: Mentos, the Fresh maker.

Next Time: Sansom Gen finds out about Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's curses... not only that but he has the legendary water that can cure any Jusenkyo Curse. He also knows that Usa pushed Sanji in and in exchange for the water he wants Usa! Will Usa join her father due to her guilt? Also Ko's sick with a bad cold... what will happen?

A/N: The mini-Story is based off of a One Piece AMV I saw in with the Mentos song and Zoro as the star, if you haven't seen it, it's on youtube... it's very funny.


	8. Gen’s Deal

Chapter 8: Gen's Deal

At Jusenkyo Island a pirate crew landed, it had a very large water container with them. 3 members of the crew went to the springs. One of them was female with large breasts wearing a nurse's uniform. The other two were men, one of them was young and looked like he organized everything for the crew, the others was middle aged and looked like he could have few kids, he had two daughters, both hated his guts. All three arrived at the Guide's. The guide opened the door.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where spring of drowned Cat is?" asked the older man.

"It's over there sirs." said the guide pointing the spring.

All three followed by the guide went to the spring, the woman jumped into the spring.

"Even if the water doesn't work then out little games will be a little fun." said the older man.

The woman came out as a cat. The man open the water container and got out a cup of water from the container, he splash the cat with water turning the cat back into the woman… she was also naked. The two men had no nose bleeds while the guide was surprised.

"You found the legendary spring water!" yelled the guide.

"Say, have any infamous pirates with bounties have fell into any of the springs?" asked the older man.

"Oh yes!" said the guide, "Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro!" said the guide.

"Those two! Are you kidding?" said the older man.

"Not only but girl push another member of the crew into spring." said the guide, "She have pink hair and glow pink as well."

"No way!" said the woman.

"This just more and more interesting." said the older man, "My daughter pushed someone in and judging by her type of character she's probably regretting it."

"So Gen, should we try and find the Straw Hats?" asked the younger man.

"Yes of course" replied Gen, Usa and Ko's father.

A few days later on the Merry Go…

"102…" said Chopper looking at a thermometer.

Ko was sick in bed, with a terrible fever. The other Straw Hats were looking at her.

"Maybe we should give her meat!" said Luffy-Chan, "Meat makes everything better"

"No!" yelled everyone including Ko.

"Look I know your sick, maybe you should give me the Phoenix Pill." said Sanji-Chan still under the effect of the full body cat tongue.

"No, and besides if I do give it to you then I'll probably cough all over it." said Ko who then coughed a bit.

"She's sick, yet she's causing fights." sighed Usa.

"We should leave, she needs her rest." said Chopper.

"I'll bring over some mint tea later." said Usa.

"Thanks…" said Ko.

All of them left the girl's cabin.

"So when do you think she'll get better?" asked Sanji-Chan to Chopper.

"A few days…" said Chopper.

"You just want to start bothering her for the Phoenix pill." said Zoro.

"True, true." said Usa.

"Hey!" said Sanji-Chan.

"Is that a ship in the distance?" yelled Luffy-Chan.

Usa managed to jump to the crow's nest, it was instinct that told her who it was… when she forgot something.

"Can someone bring me a telescope?" she asked.

Sanji-Chan in flirt mode… even though she was a girl brought the telescope up with hearts in her eyes. Usa looked at the ship.

"Crap…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Sanji-Chan.

"It's the bastard…" said Usa, "and it looks like he's heading this way…"

Sanji-Chan's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive." said Usa.

A few minutes after Usa told the others minus Ko as she didn't want her to get involved and she's sick they finally arrived as well as splashing Luffy with hot water. The Drunken Pirates arrived.

"So what do you want!" demeaned Usa.

"Just ot see something…" said Gen, he jumped on deck with a bucket of cold water he splashed the entire crew.

"Hey what was that for!" yelled Zoro-Chan.

"So you two are indeed cursed by Jusenkyo… but wan't there a third one…" said Gen, "That was pushed in by my sweet oldest daughter."

"How do you know that!" said Sanji-Chan.

"We went to Jusenkyo Island and asked whether or not that any wanted pirates have fell in I was planning to bribe them into doing something for me…" said Gen.

"What kind of bribe?" said Zoro-Chan.

"I did a little test... with my girlfriend." said Gen.

"Your dating!" yelled Usa disgusted.

"That's right." said the naughty nurse stepping on beard the Merry Go.

"Well anyways." Said Gen he had another bucket of cold water on hand and splashed her with it. Turning her into a cat.

"She fell in twice" said Gen with an evil smile.

"What do you mean twice?" said Usa.

He took out a small flask, it was clearly of cold water. He splashed it on the naughty nurse cat and she changed back to being a woman… a naked woman.

"Tell your girlfriend to put on clothes now!" demanded Usa.

"Well as you can see this is the legendary water said to cure all Jusenkyo Curses, I have a lot more on the ship. How about a deal, I give you the water if… you give me Usa… I bet she's feeling guilty about… I'll give you week, I'll find your crew in week until then." said Gen.

He and his naughty nurse left the ship and the Pink Elephant sailed away.

There was a silence on the deck.

"Don't do it." said Zoro-Chan.

"What?" said Usa.

"For once I agree with pine head." said Sanji-Chan, "We do want a cure but we don't want to force you to go with your bastard of a father"

"I'm glad your not going to force me…" said Usa quietly.

She headed into the Galley to make Ko tea… and thinking about what to do.

Next Time: Usa questions whether she should go with her father or not. Zoro and Ko deicide to tell her that is wan't her fault and Ko must decide whether or not to give Sanji the Phoenix pill. Not only that but the other Straw Hats must convince Luffy that being an aqua transsexual is bad...


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions.

Usa was making tea for Ko when Sanji-Chan came in.

"So are you going to hide this from Ko." said Sanji-Chan.

"I'm going to try…" said Usa quietly.

"That's crazy." said Sanji-Chan.

"I don't want her to get involved when she's sick…" said Usa.

"Your considering it, aren't you." said Sanji-Chan.

Usa was silent… then she began to cry.

"Look it's my fault… it's my fault you're in this mess, if I hadn't pushed you… you wouldn't have been cursed… if I hadn't pushed you… he wouldn't want me… it's my fault! If I do this then I could make it up to you and also help Zoro and Luffy… but…" cried Usa who stopped crying, "It's my decision..."

The tea was ready, Usa grabbed it for Ko and began her way ot the girl's cabin… what she didn't know was that Zoro-Chan heard this.

Ko was laying down, she couldn't' sleep, she knew something happened outside, but didn't know what it was.

"I brought you tea." said Usa.

"Thanks." said Ko.

Ko looked at her older half sister, she knew that Usa was hiding something.

"What is it?" asked Ko.

"What?" said Usa.

"You're hiding something." said Ko.

"I'm not." said Usa.

"You are!" said Ko who went into a coughing fit.

"Look I just don't want you to get involved right now…" said Usa.

"It's the bastard, isn't it?" said Ko.

"I'm not going to say anything…" said Usa, "Just get better."

Usa left the girl's cabin in a huff. She went out on deck to think.

Back in the Girl's cabin Ko was looking at the phoenix pill.

"If my calculations are correct… then Sanji's going to need this…" she thought.

Suddenly a little chibi angel looking Ko appeared on her shoulder gold hair, cat ears and tail well as white wings and a golden halo.

"You should, it's the right thing!" said the chibi angel Ko

Then a little chibi devil Ko with red hair and cat ears with black devil horns and blood red devil tail appears on her other shoulder.

"No! Don't that guy's a pervert!" yelled the chibi devil Ko.

"But Usa may need Sanji's help, after all both girls are blinded by rage when they see their father." said the chibi angel Ko.

"Screw him! We don't need his help we have Captain Oblivious, Sword Boy, Tangerine Head, Handy Girl, Rudolf and Pinocchio… well not so much Pinocchio… he's a coward." said the chibi Ko devil.

"You know… I think I'm going to listen to the Angel." said Ko.

"Fine then, cough all over it, it will make him sick!" said the chibi devil Ko.

"That's enough out of you!" yelled the chibi angel Ko

The chibi angel Ko flew over to the chibi devil Ko and grabbed her shirt collar. Chibi Angel Ko took out a pistol and began to pistol whip chibi devil Ko.

"Why you bitch, try not to influence her! I already won bitch!" said the chibi angel Ko.

Ko stared at the angel on her shoulder, "You want some of this bitch!" yelled chibi angel Ko.

Ko shook her head and both the angel and devil versions of her herself disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zoro entered the Girl's cabin. Ko quickly put the Phoenix pill into pocket space.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little dizzy… my throats sore and nose is stuffy, you know the usual cold, and I think I'm hallucinating" said Ko.

"I need to talk to you about something…" said Zoro.

"It's about Usa isn't it? What happened… involving the bastard?" asked Ko.

Zoro told Ko everything, about the deal.

"That bastard…" said Ko.

"Hey can I tell you something?" said Zoro.

"You were planning to push him too?" said Ko.

"I thought you wanted to push him." said Zoro.

"I think we should tell Usa. She blames herself and is considering doing this make it up to him." said Ko.

Zoro nodded, he went up to deck to find Usa lost in thought.

"I'm unsure what I should do." She thought.

"Hey Usa." said Zoro.

"What?" she said.

"Me and Ko want ot talk to you alone." said Zoro.

"'Kay" said Usa.

Not too long later all three were in the girl's cabin.

"What is it?" asked Usa.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Sanji falling to the spring." said Ko.

"Why?" said Usa.

"Well the truth is…" said Zoro.

"You beat both of us to it." said Ko.

Usa was stunned, "What?" she said.

"Well you see I was planning to push him in he was laughing at me, in fact you just beat by a few seconds." said Zoro.

"Wow, so if I didn't do then Zoro would have." said Usa.

"That's right, so you should feel guilty." said Ko.

"I fell much better!" said Usa putting on a smile.

She left the girl's cabin humming happily.

Zoro began to leave as well, "Hey can you get Perv Master S for me I need to talk to him" said Ko.

"Sure" he said.

He got up to the deck where Sanji-Chan was smoking.

"Hey Ko wants to talk to you." said Zoro.

"Why?" said Sanji-Chan.

"She just does." said Zoro shrugging.

Sanji-Chan went down to the girl's cabin. Ko threw something at Sanji… it was the Phoenix pill.

"Is this a joke." said Sanji-Chan.

"No. I just have a feeling that you'll need it." said Ko.

"You didn't switch it with something or coughed all over it." said Sanji-Chan.

"No, I don't want my shoulder angel pistol whipping me." said Ko.

There was an awkward silence with them, "Maybe you should get some rest." said Sanji-Chan.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but that's a good idea Perv Master S." said Ko.

She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep right away.

Sanji took the pill and went up to the galley to see if it wassn't a joke. She did indeed give him the Phoenix pill.

A few days later Ko was still sick, but it was deicide that they would fight them for the water… however there was a little bump in the plan. It was after lunch and everyone was in the galley for a meeting.

"But I don't want to be cured." whined Luffy-Chan.

All the other Straw Hats stared at each other.

"I have an idea." said Nami quietly to the others.

She sighed, "You don't want to be cured, right?" said Nami.

"That's right!" said Luffy-Chan.

"Let's just say that you found One Piece and became king of the pirates." said Nami.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy-Chan.

"You announce it to a crowd." said Nami.

"I found One Piece and became King of the pirates!" said Luffy-Chan.

"But then there's a sudden rain storm!" said Nami.

"So?" said Luffy-Chan.

"You become a girl." said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy-Chan.

"However the crowd laughs and laughs." said Nami.

"I'm so embarrassed…" said Luffy-Chan.

"Not only that but because of all respect for you is gone there is a new search for another treasure and that person will become king of the pirates!" said Nami.

"Oh no! IS there anything that could have been done?" said Luffy.

"Well you could always get cured." said Nami.

"Oh yeah, then I can be King of the Pirates with out it being taken away from me!" said Luffy-Chan "but first I'm going to take a bath!"

Everyone in the galley looked at each other, "I can't believe that actually worked." said Zoro.

"I know…": said Usopp surprised.

"That was amazing!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Now all we have to do is wait 'till Gen shows up." said Robin.

Everyone else in the galley nodded.

Next Time: Final Chapter! It's Luffy, Zoro and Sanji VS Sansom Gen and the most sober pirates on his crew (They don't call them the drunken prairies for nothing), the stakes are the water for the Straw Hats... what's will the Drunken prorates get if they win? Will they be cured? All in the final chapter of Straw Hats One Half!


	10. Let the battle begin

Chapter 10: Let the battle begin.

It has been a week since Gen brought the deal. Usopp who was in the crows nest saw the pink elephant in the distance. All three of the Straw Hats who were cursed by the spring of Jusenkyo as well as Usa were anxious for their arrival. The Pink Elephant had arrived.

"So Usa have you come to a decision?" said Gen.

"I'm not going, you see, I realized that if I didn't push Sanji chances are that he would have fallen in anyways." said Usa.

"Damn… time for plan B!" said Gen, "I change you to a fight! You get the water if you win two out of three battles, if we win I get Usa!"

"Sparkly Pink Heart Beam!" yelled Usa launching her signature attack on her father, which it dead

"Okay I'll get all of your treasure!" said Gen.

Nami began to angry, Gen noticed her and changed his mind about the treasure.

"Okay then, all your coffee." said Gen.

"Why our Coffee?" asked Zoro.

"They don't call us the drunken pirates for nothing!" yelled one of the crew member who was clearly drunk… who then vomited.

"Oh I see, it's for their hangovers." said Robin.

"Now, for the rules. One thing is that the three who need the water will be ones to fight and that's it." said Gen.

"No other rules?" said Usa honestly surprised.

"Oh yeah we can splash you if we to that's all." said Gen.

"We agree!" said Luffy.

"The good thing they forgot a major rule…" whispered Usa to the other tow fighters.

"Huh?" said Zoro.

"Remember the bastard was there when Ko explained Ki Sharing, he know about it but forgot to mention, if you need it I can help you." said Usa.

"Okay it's time for the fight!" yelled the naughty nurse.

The first fight, Zoro VS the drunken Pirates Sharpshooter Larry.

"He's the most sober of the group?" asked Zoro.

"Yesh, come one and fight!" said Larry.

"Well Nancy is more sober but I don't want her getting injured." said Gen.

Larry vomited and passed out, Zoro won by default.

"That was odd, yet easy." said Nami.

"I didn't' have to unsheathe my swords." said Zoro with his twitching.

The second fight, Sanji VS. the Gen's assiant, Pete.

"So this fight has to be interesting." said Pete who wasn't drunk at all.

Pete took out a few daggers, "But first I want to make things interesting…" he said with a smirk he took out a bucket of cold water and splashed Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji-Chan.

"Let the fight begin!" yelled Pete.

Pete was incredibly fast, Sanji-Chan had a hard dodging him let along get in a good kick.

"Sanji isn't as good as fighting in his female form like Luffy or Zoro…" said Usa.

"Your right." said Zoro.

"Hey Sanji!" yelled Usa.

Sanji-Chan turned around, but Pet managed to slash her side. After screaming in pain Sanji-Chan yelled out "What!"

"I'm going to help you, 'kay!" said Usa.

Sanji-Chan nodded knowing what she meant.

Usa kneeled down on the deck she put her hand together and began to glow.

"Please… please… whatever gave me these powers… let me lend them to someone important… SANJI!" thought Usa.

Sanji-Chan began to glow blue.

"Thanks Usa…" thought Sanji.

Sanji remembered how Usa does a Ki Beam… however Pete saw what she was doing. He threw a few dagger at Usa… missing her on purpose. Usa broke concentration because of it and Sanji-Chan stopped glowing.

"If you do that again I won't miss." said Pete with an evil grin.

Usa gulped.

"Damn…" said Sanji-Chan.

"Since your distracted, triple slash attack!" yelled Pete.

Sanji was defeated, Usa managed to drag her back to where the others were waiting.

"Sorry." said Usa.

"That's okay it wasn't your fault…" said Sanji who wasn't that hurt.

Usa gave a smile.

"My turn and I'm going to preserve my reputation and become King of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

"Fine, I've been waiting to have a strait battle with you!" said Gen.

The two competitors were sizing each other up. Gen took out his rather large broad sword. Then the fight started.

"I should you know that I studied Kone style broad sword." Said Gen, he slammed it agaisnt Luffy, sending him flying a few feet. "Not only is this style used to cut but slam."

Ko woke up with a yawn, "I know I should get out fo of bed… but I have a feeling I should check up what's going on." thought Ko.

She got a blanket and put it over her shoulders and walked up to the deck. She saw Luffy fighting Gen… who was using the Kone Style Broad sword.

"He knew I was sick" thought Ko.

"Now for some fun…" said Gen he took out some water and splashed it on Luffy. Turning him to his girl form. Then he knocked Luffy-Chan a few feet.

Ko joined the rest.

"Ko you should be resting…" said Chopper.

"I know but… I need to this fight." said Ko.

Chopper looked at the cat girl and nodded.

"You think it would be okay to yell out something." asked Ko.

"Huh?" said Chopper confused.

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Ko, "Luffy!"

Luffy-Chan turned around and saw Ko. "What, shouldn't you be in bed?" said Luffy.

"Fine then... don't let me give you advice on how to beat in a legitimate way so that you can get cured." said Ko using reverse psychology.

"You know a way?" said Luffy-Chan.

"Attack from behind, that's the weakness of the Kone style broad sward." said Ko.

"Shit…" said Gen.

"I have it! Gum Gum Rocket!" yelled Luffy-Chan she grabbed the mast and launched herself into the air.

She then landed behind Gen and used a Gum Gum pistol on his back. Gen fell to his knees, his back was in pain, he used the sword as a cane.

"I give up!" said Gen who was breathing heavily.

"Maybe you shouldn't use a broad sword." said Ko. She then fainted with anime swirl eyes.

"Yep she's still sick." said Chopper.

Gen took out three flasks and tossed them to the Straw Hats who were cursed.

"Time to go Drunken Pirates!" yelled Gen.

"Ya… Warf!" shouted the drunken pirates.

"Gross!" whined Nancy.

And so the Pink Elephant sailed away.

All three used the flasks and splashed themselves, Sanji and Luffy who were still girl changed back to guys.

"Looks like your cured!" said Usopp.

"I should take a look at you wounds Sanji." Said Chopper in his larger form holding and unconscious Ko.

"Right!" said Sanji following Chopper.

"Well alls well that ends well." said Luffy.

Meanwhile on an island far away from them, a young man with black hair tied in a pig tail got a shiver, a girl with short dark blue hair noticed this.

"What is it?" asked the girl.

"I just got this weird feeling that more than one person who was cursed by Spring of Drowned Girl after were just cured" said the young man.

"Oh Ranma, what are the chances of that?" said the girl.

The End.

A/N: Well that's it. For those who enjoyed the character Usa and Ko they will be in The Gem of the Moon and Every Cliché un the Sun, the former premiering alter today. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
